Definition of Power
by HeavensDownfall
Summary: Other genres: Action- At the shock of his parents and sister's death, Issei is thrown into despair and when all seems lost, a mysterious entity comes along and picks him out of his sadness and blesses him with power beyond imagining. now with power unrivaled by anything, Issei will set out to find what killed his parents and sister and make it regret messing with him. IsseixOphis
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I'm back and this time we're in the world of Highschool DxD and you know what that means right? Lots of sexual themes and other stuff. But in all seriousness, this is going to be one of my more favorites since I'm going to paint Issei in an entirely different light and I'm sure you all will enjoy it. Enough with the preface let's get into it!**

 **Chapter 1 Demon, Dragon, or both?**

Issei was just a little kid at the time. He had a loving mother and father and a little sister who was just 6. Her name was Kuroko Hyoudou. It was a very nice name and appropriate to since she always wore black clothing and had black hair. Issei was 8 so naturally he tried to be Mr. bossy pants but his sister was tough so they grew to have a strong relationship. She had long black hair and had a genetic defection that gave her grey eyes which was weird but everyone thought it was cool since it gave her this mysterious look. She also had a weird sense of fashion. She always liked frilly clothing that was black. They would always play together, argue, take baths together, you know the usual. It was about 2 years down the line when they both were near the end of their days of 6th grade when they walked home together that something seemed off. They always remained tight because of their childhood and their ordeals. It was a tough life to go through but they didn't love each other any less. They walked into their house since one of their parents was usually home when they got out. It was pretty late, about to the point where the sun crested the horizon and it was getting dark. Their parents trusted them enough since Issei's dad personally paid for him to go to kendo and various hand-to-hand combat lessons for 4 years. His dad always told him that this was to protect anything that you cared about, not to hurt people so Issei poured himself into it. Now he was 10 and he had a black-belt in overall fighting and was winner of the Pre-Teen National Fighting Championship. As they walked in Issei called out for their parents.

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Issei called out

No one called out back to him or his sister so he started walking farther back in the house.

"Mom, Dad? Are you here?" he called out again

Something wasn't right. Usually dad would call out from the living room but it was empty or mom would be in her room or in the kitchen making dinner for when they got home.

"Kuroko, stay in the kitchen. If anyone other than me, mom, or dad walk in, shout. Can you do that?"

"Yea sure but why are you worrying?"

"I just got a feeling is all."

Issei gripped the necklace that was around his neck. It hand a ring on it that had some scratches on it but what was an interesting characteristic was that it had moving gears on it that you could use. It was an heirloom passed down that signified toughness, will, and strength to overcome any obstacle, like a machine.

She knew that whenever he got a feeling it was spot on, so she hung out in the kitchen with the lights on. While she did that, Issei dropped his back pack and moved down the hallway. He looked into the washing room, bathroom, and living room. Not even a single living thing to be found. He moved up the stairs and he check his room, Nothing. He then went to his sister's room, nothing. Then finally he went to his parents room. When he drew closer, he was hit in the face with a smell. It was nasty, like someone left out cheese for 2 weeks then had cows shit in it. he coughed a bit before reaching for the handle. He opened the door swiftly. It was then that his chocolate brown eyes laid upon the scene before him.

His parents were there on their bed, dead. They were stripped naked, had various burn marks in all three degrees, covered in semen of who knows, and then gutted and left to have their organs spill out with their blood. It stained the entire bed and started to pool on the once clean floor. There was also various whip marks across their bodies and what's the worst of it, they were strung up from the ceiling by hook and chain. Undoubtedly they suffered greatly and the hands of their capturers.

His pupils dilated to the point of the size of erasers on pencils and he was about to scream out but something caught him before he could speak. He heard multiple loud crashes come from downstairs. It took not even a second to register that his sister was still down there. He rushed without hesitation down to the kitchen and jumped down the whole set of stair steps and slid into the doorway of the kitchen. He was not having a good day today.

There was masked assailant standing there with his sister being suspended by… a spear of light? He didn't question it but what he did see what the fact that it was going through his sisters gut. She was bleeding a lot staining her frilly black dress. She turned around just enough to see Issei. Her eyes softened a little before she mouthed quietly.

 _Run away Issei_

His eyes widened as she said that but he was frozen with fear. He didn't move and now the masked man spotted him and he knew he was dead. Then his sister with her dying strength, kicked him in the face and shouted.

"Run away Issei! Get out of here! Live on and fight another day!"

Issei, however torn he was, knew that she had a point. If he had a weapon, made of light no less, he was at a disadvantage. So with tears and agony in his heart, he took out the door in a full sprint towards the woods. He continued running until he came upon a cave. He was running for at least 2 minutes and he was deep into the woods. He ran into the cave and kept going until he came upon an open area with a small pool of water and reflective crystals. He sat down on a rock and he cried. He cried for who knows how long but he only stopped because he ran out of tears to cry with. His cheeks were red and there were water trails from his eyes. He wiped them away and pulled out his necklace that he always had on him. He continued to sniffle while he held it in his hands and whispered to himself.

"Mom… Dad… Kuroko… why did this have to happen?" he continued sobbing but no tears came and they never will because someone answered him

"That is a simple answer young one. This happened because you hold me and they have sought me out for thousands of years."

He looked up and around the rather large room where there was enough light to look around. He didn't notice anyone which confused him.

"Who's there?!" he called out

"How about you look down at your hands." The voice called out. The voice was smooth and sounded like it belonged to a rich young man.

Issei looked down at his hands and saw his necklace. On the inside, there was something etched into the ring. It was worn down but it was in some type of language he couldn't read.

"Put the ring on Issei. Everything can and will be explained if you put it on." Spoke the voice again

"And if I don't?" he didn't know why he asked such a question but he just wanted to see what would happen

"Then you won't know who killed your family and you won't be able to ascertain the power to do something with such information."

Issei with haste and not thinking clearly, tore the ring of the necklace chain and put it on his left ring finger. The gears started turning by themselves and had the faintest of glows to them before they stopped and flashed a light. Issei then felt light-headed before collapsing on the ground in the cave.

 **Subconscious**

Tatsumi sat up with a jolt and tried to look around. He quickly scanned around to find that he was in a castle type room. It was massive and reached up at least 150 feet. There were paintings on the ceiling and two rows of pillars leading from a large set of wooden doors to a throne. There were various armor and weapon stands with gear ranging from the medieval age all the way to somewhere in the future. What was off putting though was that there was a suit of armor that looked really scary sitting on the throne. The throne itself was basic. It was a large rock chair with a bunch of carvings in it to make it look beautiful. Of course it seemed to not be in use as evident of the moss growing in the engravings but nowhere else, not even on the suit. Speaking of the suit…

It looked like someone thought it was a good idea to mix the characteristics of a shark, a demon, and a dragon with an under bite and use that as inspiration for a suit of armor. **(forgive my explanation here since it won't do the picture any justice.)** its helmet had two horns protruding out backwards instead of forward or up. It also had a head of hair that looked silky and red and it only grew out the back of the helmet. It also seemed to have a horn right where the forehead was and it seemed to have an under bit with rows of sharp spike for teeth and along the jaw line. Its torso was layers upon layers of curved spike armor that covered nearly every part of the body. Any part that wasn't covered had this black fabric covering it. its shoulders were just as scary. It was a triple layer of plates with a very large spike going through all three of them and was sharp along its edges. It also had this little décor near the face that looked like the top of a fence. The gauntlets were also slightly layered except for the underarm and that was also covered by the black fabric. Finally the legs were just cast with one section of metal with the kneepads sticking with the theme and just looked like a shrunken version of the shoulder pads minus spikes. The areas that weren't covered by the armor were again, covered by the black fabric and the armor seemed to have some small chains dangling from the waist.

Issei slowly walked up to it and looked at it closely. It also had a shield that was also layered and sharp. The whole suit seems to just be a giant blade. The shield had large gold decals on it and the sword seemed to be a mix of a rapier and a one handed long sword. As he looked at it, the voice came back again.

"This is what is inside the heirloom that you now have around your finger. Suits of armor, old weapon relics that have never worked for anyone who found them, and a perfectly forged suit of armor found in ruins that no one knows about. Issei, are you willing to take the responsibility of this place, the Room of Kings?"

Issei's face was still puffy and red from crying despite being in his subconscious but he finally put on a stern face and looked behind him where he assumed the voice was coming from.

"Will I be able to find out who killed my family and get revenge on them if I take this?" he inquired with as much of a serious voice he could muster

"Yes, and along the way I will guide you to new friends, power, and a place to call home. And who knows, maybe, just maybe, we might get to met them again."

Issei exhaled before turning around and looking at the scary armor suit. He then put his hand on the armor and it felt almost alive, like it was breathing and had a heart beat. Its eyes glowed red before one of its hands grabbed him. It then pinned him to the ground and looked right at him. The voice piped up again.

"Oh this is interesting…"

Issei spoke up to the suit that sprung to life.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou and you will heed my command. I am your master and you will help me achieve my goal."

The suit let up its grip a little bit and it as just enough to stop hurting. It then spoke in a very deep voice that was like a mix of a demon and a dragon.

"So you are of the Hyoudou blood line? Then prove it and I will join your cause."

Issei's mind drew a blank for some seconds before it popped into his head. He stuck out his neck and gestured.

"Why don't you taste to find out?"

"You are a brave one Issei, very well then."

The under bite that it had popped off before the suit ripped off the shirt that was covering his shoulder. Then it bit down and sunk its metal fangs into his skin. Weirdly enough it didn't hurt but he could feel the blood trickle out and across his skin before getting drank by this thing. It then licked his wounds which healed them at inhuman rates before standing back up.

"This is indeed the blood of the Hyoudou line. Very well then, my master, what is it you desire of me?" the suit knelt down on one knee like a knight

"first I need something to wear in the real world when I find these dirt bags, do you know which one of these would be the best?"

"Why not me, master? I was made to be a symbiotic suit of the highest caliber of defense and strength. You will have the power to make even the strongest in heaven and hell and between bend their knee to you."

"Wait, angels and devils exist?"

"Yes, master, they do. Anything that is mythological exists and has existed since before humans. Even primordial beings like death, life, chaos, order, sin(s), dragons, and much more."

"then what would that make you?"

"I am Bahamaut, the Supreme Dragon God of Dimensions, master. The only beings that come close to me are primordial entities and 2 dragons in particular. The Ouroboros dragon and the Red Dragon God Emperor but they are all so weak. The way I got like this was from all the Primordial beings coming together with those two dragons to destroy me and lock me away. However throughout the years, the Hyoudou bloodline has served me well and brought me back together but not like my old self but rather this armor that I am now."

"Okay, next question, is there a weapon that would suffice?"

"The sword that was leaning on me will suffice for almost all combat situations, but given your upbringing with fist combat, you may not need it. and if things get really bad you should call upon Anduril."

"Anduril?"

"It is a spear forged by me and the Primordial beings power during the only fight we had and I was defeated. It was the main reason they won, and now that it is my possession, I made it so that it is no longer effective on me. When you need it, you must enact a chant to bring it about."

Bahamaut reached out and touched Issei's forehead and two particular chants came to him.

"What's this other one for?" asked Issei as Bahamaut retracted his hand

"That is to fully summon me and my power. When you call my name, I will come to you like how you see me right now, but if you use this, then I will come to your aid and no one will stop us." You could tell he was smiling under that helmet but that didn't discourage him any

"And finally two more things. One are you the voice I was hearing?"

"No, that is rather some of the people who were in your bloodline that died trying to bring me together. For that I have brought them here to live and keep their souls from going to any other place on the chance that they might release information. And the second thing?"

"I am weak right now. I am only 10. Can you help me get stronger for a while until I feel ready to go and find these guys?"

"Of course master, it would be my pleasure to teach you the way of the blade and to train you from the ground up to fight like a true warrior."

"Thank you Bahamaut." Said Issei with a smile, however that smile would not come back for some time

"No I must thank you master, for now I can be relieved of this boring state and I can stretch my limbs."

Tatsumi thought to himself of those scenes. He would find those scum sucks and make them pay, but not before he got stronger and tried to find his way in life now.

 **Chapter End**

 **Well that's that people. The first chapter of our new DxD story and the beginning of our boy Issei. Now what was funny was thanks to writing AKG over the course of like 3 months, I accidentally typed Tatsumi's name like 10 times when I meant to type Issei. What will happen for our main character, what new challenges might he face? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai. Jk but stay frosty boys and girls**

HeavensDownfall


	2. Chapter 2 Right Under your Nose

**Here we are again folks, and I must say, my phone went nuclear with all the notifications I got from people following this story. Thanks a lot everyone! Now some things to mention. First, the pairings. The main pairing is going to be IsseixOphis from the summary obviously, I'm thinking of doing the classic IsseixHarem but I'm not sure. Tell me what you guys think. Next what Issei will be like? Since the summary is way too short I'm going to mention his characteristics here. Issei is going to be non-perverted and stupidly powerful. He's like a mini Saitama from One Punch Man. Basically OP out the window so chapters might slow down when I get to the later chapters. Finally I don't really have a known endpoint as of the time I am writing this but I'm sure I'll figure it out. That's all I can think of so let's get to the story.**

 **Chapter 2 Right under your Nose**

 **2 years later**

Issei was 12 now and he was currently undergoing physical and psychological training by his ancestors and Bahamaut. Over the course of these 2 years and many more to come, he would find that Bahamaut was more human rather than a dragon. He acted like one, talked like one, and kind of looked like one if you tried really hard to look past his scary exterior.

Right now Issei was practicing his hand to hand combat skills like special kicks, punches, and moves that would either kill or leave someone very wounded. Or just be used to knock the wind out of them. There was sweeping kicks which could take a group off their feet to allow for an attack, a quick jab to the throat which would crush a person's wind pipe, and even a special move he taught himself where he would slide down next to someone, grab their leg. Then drag them off their feet before snapping their neck while they were down. Next was his psychological training.

This mainly involved torture which although physical, can and will destroy someone just as much mentally. It was always at random times during regular training where Bahamaut would out of the blue, tackle Issei then start beating him senseless before hanging him up by chains and whipping him, almost drowning him in water, courtesy of the cave pool, even go as far to break nearly all his bones then heal them later or sexually assault him. This steeled his mind but Issei made sure that Bahamaut protected his humanity so he could still feel emotion when he needed to. So on the outside after 2 brutal years of physical and mental practice, Issei looked like a battle hardened warrior who had walked knee deep into hell itself. He would do this later although he didn't know it.

 **2 years later**

Issei was now 14 and had just finished equipment training. Under this, Bahamaut taught Issei how to use every type of bladed weapon and ranged weapon imaginable as well as general and specific weak points of armor. Through this he was now able to put on Bahamaut as his symbiotic suit and wield the sword and shield that was part of him. He tried to summon Anduril at one time, but was cautioned and denied that bringing it about would reveal the location of them to every known being, even humans. So for now he stuck with the long sword/rapier mix sword and light shield.

 **3 years later**

He was now 17 and finished his multi studies on both the real world and the use of magic and the supernatural. It was not like regular studies, rather all of his ancestors and Bahamaut cumulatively sent all the information into his mind which put him unconscious. It took 2 whole years to process and while all that happened, Bahamaut safeguarded him and looked after his health. However when he awoke with all of his newfound knowledge, he found that he lost a lot of muscle and was starting to put on fat. Usually he would go out and steal from the convenience store or people's houses to feed, but now he didn't need regular food and he could sustain himself on his surroundings. That didn't stop him from eating food of course because let's be honest, that's stuff is tasty. So for that last year, Issei burnt all of his fat and put back on all of his lost muscle. He now stood at 6'2 and he had lots of muscles. Not a gross amount but just enough to scare off all the weak and some of the strong regulars who would try and get him. Of course as he learned that people might be looking for him, he thought that it was best to change his looks. So he genetically altered his body using magic and tried to turn both of his eyes gold. However since it was his first time doing this type of thing, he messed up and got one gold eye and one blue eye. Since he was also host to a dragon technically, some of his other body features changed. His canine teeth were longer and thicker and the rest of his teeth were just a little sharper and thicker but it wasn't noticeable. His body also had enhanced regeneration. Given enough time, he could get back entire limbs but that takes hours and lots of energy. Then in a flash of light, he put on navy blue jeans and black shirt with a zip up hoodie that was also black. With that he was now ready to go out into the world and find the assailants who killed his family and make them pay. Just when he was about to walk out of the cave though he stopped.

"Wait, what do I want to do with my life?" he thought out loud

 _You know Issei; you could always go to school and try to live normally until you found these guys then try to live normal after the fact. It would at least be a good cover._ He spoke to him out loud as well

Bahamaut eventually stopped calling Issei master and used his name because they were now best friends. He could also speak internally or externally if needed.

"Well that's a good idea and since I don't have any others, I might as well go with yours."

He walked out of the cave and noticed it was pitch black outside but thanks to living in a cave for over 5 years, he could see just fine.

"Bahamaut, what day is it?"

 _Sunday_

"And school starts on Monday right?"

 _Yeah_

"So are there any schools nearby that I could apply to?"

 _There is only one and that is Kuou academy._

"Kuou, when did I get to this part of town?"

 _Well when you take in the power of the dragon, as I am told, weird things will happen to the user. For what reason this happens, I don't know why, but it would probably be best to not question it for now._

"Yea I guess you're right."

With that Issei walked over to the academy and hopped the gate. He walked in and searched around the teachers' office and eventually found some empty verification papers. He jotted down just enough information that it wouldn't look sketchy and he put in the list of students under senior. Then over the course of the next 5 hours, he made and laminated his ID, got a uniform to his size, and got a schedule. Then finally, he placed all the information in such a way so that when he walked in it wouldn't look like anything was wrong and he was just a late night transfer student. With that he walked out of the building and was about to just walk away but someone stopped him.

"Who goes there?" it was a woman

He didn't bother to look around since that would expose him, so he just put his palm on the ground an disappeared with a flash and a trail of shimmering shards that hung suspended in the air before disappearing.

"Who was that?" inquired the woman who went back into the school

Back at the cave, Issei sat against the wall took of his hoodie and looked out at the pool. As he was teleporting away, he saw the sun just ever so slightly crest the horizon. He noticed on the wall that it said that school starts at 7:30 so he quickly stripped and bathed in the pool which was filled with minerals and a few vitamins so it felt very rejuvenating. He got out and dried himself with some small heat magic before putting some of the clothes on and using the hoodie as a blanket while he fell asleep.

It was morning now and Issei woke up quickly bounding. He changed and got his uniform on and looked into the pool. His hair was fine and his eyes still looked as menacing as ever. With that he walked out of the cave but stopped at the entrance. Firstly it was 7:20 and he could get to school in like 5 seconds. Secondly that meant the sun was up. Oh god it was like a flash bang in my eyes! Issei knelt down and grunted from the sudden light. He opened his eyes slightly and sat there for about 2 minutes letting his eyes adjust to light. Eventually he was good so he got up and looked out towards Kuou. As he disappeared, he thought one thing.

'Why does that sun have to be a douche?'

When he arrived, he teleported in around the corner of the school wall which was made of brick. He walked out around the corner and went towards the gate. There were a few students coming in but they were running. He just walked calmly into the building and went to the second story. Apparently he was assigned to homeroom on the second floor. When he made his way in, he signaled to the teacher that he was new. She looked at him weirdly mainly due to the eyes but he didn't mind.

"Well class we'll come back to this lesson in a minute but our new transfer student is here."

The class started rumbling with whispers as to the new student

"Who do you think it is?"

"Is it a dude or chick?"

"I hope he's sexy!"

"She better have a good rack"

Issei walked in with his eyes closed and stopped a few inches from the podium. He then turned to the class and opened his eyes.

The room went from loud to silent in less than 2 seconds.

They all looked at him with shock and surprise. No one has ever seen anything like it. One red eye and one gold eye. Not only that he was ripped which sent all the girls into a frenzy and all the dudes got kind of sad at this revelation. He smirked showing some of his fangs which a few students caught but it wasn't much. One of the students stuck out. She had a long black ponytail and had violet eyes and a very large bust. She also had slender legs but he brushed her off same as the others.

'So Bahamaut, it seems that one is a devil. Am I wrong?"

 _You are right Issei that is a devil; I would assume you also noticed the presence of others?_

'Yea although if I keep my power hidden then it shouldn't be a problem'

He then cleared his throat quite loudly which shut the class up pretty fast.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou and I am 17. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed very fancy like which sent all the girls into a frenzy. He then held up his hand to quiet them

"Now if any of you have questions, would you be so kind as to raise your hand?" about 7 hands came up and he started with the girl in front

"How did you get that sexy body?" she asked with a slight dirty undertone

"7 years of brutal physical training will do this to you." He then gestured to himself then pointed to one of the guys in the third row

"How did you get those eyes?"

"Genetic modification and DNA mutation through emergency treatment. I was young when I became afflicted with a disease and I was given an experimental drug to this new strain which worked at the cost of my eye color. They were originally brown." Then the next guy to him

"What are your hobbies?"

"Physical training, reading, and philosophical thinking." Next was the girl behind him

"Are you single?!" she asked excitedly

According to his knowledge, being 'single' was when you were not 'dating' someone. He was not doing that right now so…

"Yes I am"

All the girls went crazy again and this time the teacher stepped in and silenced them and looked at Issei.

"Issei I think that's enough, your seat is the 4th row next to the window."

He nodded slightly and walked over to the desk and sat down while looking out the window. As the teacher continued her lesson, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. He assumed that it was the black ponytail girl and he looked in the glass reflection of the window and saw that she was indeed looking at him. He just closed his eyes and meditated until the end of class. The rest of the school day ended uneventfully and went to walk home. Unfortunately someone came up behind him.

"Yo are you Issei?" came up a boy behind him

He turned around and say a particularly striking person. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. He was shorter than him but you know when your over 6 feet only basketball players are near your height. He also had a freckle under his eye.

"Depends on who's asking." Shot back Issei

"Sorry, my name is Kiba. Anyways are you the new transfer student?"

"Yea I am so what do you want?"

"Our STP, Sona, would like to talk with you."

'What would the Student Council President want with me?'

He just shrugged his shoulder and walked with Kiba to the ST's room. When he walked in Sona was at the front of a desk looking over some papers. He sensed that she and Kiba were both devils. But he wouldn't have to worry unless they were the Maou's but Sona is only the daughter. He walked in and took a seat down on the couch. Kiba then walked out and it was just him and Ms. Sitri

"So, you are Issei, huh? You certainly do look interesting. So Issei I have a question."

"I have an answer" he quipped

"Classy, but what I want to know is how did you get in here with this minimalistic information and not take the test to get in and be placed in senior year?"

"Well they never gave me one."

"Well then Mr. Hyoudou, you are going to take it right now."

Issei sighed internally as he was handed a packet and an answer paper. He quickly flipped through the paper then realized these were all really easy questions. He filled out all 200 questions in 2 minutes. He then wrote a short answer response to the last question in amazing hand writing. It was like old English cursive writing. Think the Declaration of Independence.

She shot him a questioning glare as she picked up the answer sheet and scanned it. when she got to the very end, it slipped out of her hands. She had shock written all over her face. Apparently he did something right.

"Who taught you?"

"Myself"

"Don't lie to me, there's no way you could have gotten a perfect on this thing. I didn't even get a perfect."

"Well then you should work on that." She grit her teeth but kept her cool

"Well then how do you explain your eyes?" trying to throw him off

"Luck I guess" he shot back kind of dodging the answer

She was getting somewhat annoyed now by this new student who just shows up and bests her. She would not have it. She pulled out a chess board.

"Duel me"

"And why should I Sona?

"If you really are smart you'll prove it right here."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Issei said nonchalantly

About 2 minutes later, Sona was defeated, in 12 moves no less. She looked at him with some of her anger showing.

"Again"

"I think not but maybe another time Ms. Sitri." He stood up and walked to the door

"So you admit defeat?" she called out to him

He stopped at the door and inhaled deeply before breathing out some. He opened the doors then turned around.

"You know Sona, you should really learn about the people you talk to. You never know what's beneath their mask." Issei said the last line fiercely before walking out

She stood there for some seconds. She felt something from him. Something bad, very bad. It was like a demon or monster with enough power to remove entire cities from the map dwelled within Issei. could that explain his eyes? She pondered on multiple questions before she called up someone.

"Hey can you get me a list of all powerful beings S class and above?"

"You got it"

She hung up the phone before looking out the window to see Issei walking out the gate and down the street.

'Issei, who or what are you? Are you a threat to the very existence to humanity or are you just some fluke?' she pondered

Issei was now walking down the street. Somehow it got late out but he wanted to explore this city. Just looking a map wasn't cool enough so he took a walk around and ended up at the park. There was a fountain and so he decided to sit down and look around the lit up park thanks to the lamps. It was quiet and no one was around. Then again, who would be when it was the dead of night? It was then that he heard a slight whizzing coming from his right.

Issei dropped to the ground before kicking up whatever projectile was thrown at him. He then pushed off the ground and stood up in a fighting stance that looked like a scorpion with his hand curved around the top of his head and his other arm held outwards. It was then the projectile came back down and landed next to him. It was a spear, but not just any spear, it was made of light. When he saw it, his eyes widened in remberance of that fateful day.

 _Flashback_

 _She was bleeding a lot staining her frilly black dress. She turned around just enough to see Issei. Her eyes softened a little before she mouthed quietly._

 _Run away Issei_

 _His eyes widened as she said that but he was frozen with fear. He didn't move and now the masked man spotted him and he knew he was dead. Then his sister with her dying strength, kicked him in the face and shouted._

" _Run away Issei! Get out of here! Live on and fight another day!"_

 _Issei, however torn he was, knew that she had a point. If he had a weapon, made of light no less, he was at a disadvantage. So with tears and agony in his heart, he took out the door in a full sprint towards the woods._

 _End Flashback_

Issei looked away as it dissipated into the air and he looked over to see a man in a cloak. He couldn't see his face but that didn't matter to him. This fool was going to die.

 **Chapter End**

 **Yes, I just did that to you, a cliffhanger of all things. I know you hate me but love me at the same time. I would write more but I got school tomorrow and I just finished a project and it isn't even good. Oh well, you win some lose some. I forgot to mention this earlier but the way I described Bahamaut in his suit of armor, I was describing the thumbnail for this story so if you want to know what Bahamaut looks like and what Issei will look like in a fight, just look at the thumbnail of this story aka picture. But anyways stay frosty fools**

HeavensDownfall


	3. Chapter 3 Hunting the Weak

**Guess whose back… back again… shady's back… tell a friend. Okay I'm gonna go jump of a bridge. But seriously I'm back guys and girls, it's been a while. Not really but I noticed that I'm pumping out these chapters and a stupid speed. But hey I'm not complaining, that just means that I like this story so you know win. A couple of you recommended good ideas and so I landed on the decision to go with this. IsseixOphisxUnwanted harem. I might change that in other stories that I write but hey we should do this one first, but enough about that let's get to the story.**

 **Chapter 3 Hunting the weak**

Issei looked at the cloaked man who now had his wings out. The wings were jet black and they spewed feathers everywhere, Like a disgusting crow; A crow that needed to be put down. His eyes were wide and starting to fill with anger. He could see the Fallen Angel quiver in his boots if only a little.

"So you're a fallen angel then, huh?" he said in an eerie voice

"S-So you know of our existence then? Well that doesn't matter since you'll be dead soon." The fallen angel readied another light spear. Its voice was female but it did not matter, she would meet the same fate

Issei just walked calmly towards him and so he threw it. What he didn't expect is that Issei catched the light spear and just simply crushed it in his hands. He just kept walking slowly as she threw more spears of light. He just kept catching them as she kept throwing them and before she knew it, he grabbed both of her wrists and he was right in front of her. He then proceeded to crush her wrists with his bare hands then break the webbing between all the fingers. She on ground shouting in pain. So he kicked her across the face, dislocating her jaw. It also knocked her senseless so she wasn't screaming in pain right now. Issei ripped off her cloak and he saw who it was. Her hair was blue and she gold eyes. Her figure was also really good and she had a bust of what looked like DD. He then picked her up by her long blue hair.

"What is your name?"

She initially didn't speak since you know, dislocated jaw. Issei just roughly popped it back into place then asked again.

"Your name fallen angel."

"Why should I tell the likes of you?" she spat at him

He just sighed at her before placing his index finger on his head. He then took all the information that was in her mind. From that he got her name, the rough structure of the Fallen Angels, Angels, and devils. He also received information on who sent her to kill him.

"well, well Kalawarner, today is your lucky today. I'll let you off with a slow painful death."

He turned around and snapped his fingers. From there multiple blades protruded quickly from the ground and varying lengths and sharpness's. He dragged her over to them and then slammed her onto it. she was impaled through almost everywhere excluding the head and heart. He then walked away before she quietly spoke.

"We'll get you for this… you can be sure of that *cough*" she spat up blood

"Then bring your employers here. I will gladly tear down the structure of all three of these factions."

As he walked away he felt someone else's presence and he looked at the reflective water from the fountain. From it he could see something white. It looked like a white head of hair. He just shrugged it off and walked away. As he did the person in white hair walked up.

"By the devils, it seems he really something we should be careful of."

It was the next day and Issei headed to school like usual. When he was walking through the gate, he saw Kiba so he waved to him. Kiba came up to him quickly and walked with him.

"Yo Kiba how's your morning?"

"You know same old same old when in this school." He said with his classic smile

"Amen to that brother. So listen Kiba, if you got time later, can you come with me to talk to Sona?"

"Yea sure but why?" inquired Kiba

"There is something I want to talk to you both about."

"Uh, okay whatever you say." He said hesitantly

"Thanks, Kiba I'll catch you later." He snapped his finger and pointed at him as he walked to his classroom

When he got there about half the class was here including that devil with the ponytail. He looked at her as he walked but didn't make it obvious. When he got to his seat, he walked back out the room and started walking around to get a feel for the area.

'she feels like a devil and a fallen angel at the same time. What do you think that could mean?'

 _If you're asking me Issei, then I think she was originally a fallen angel at birth before being incarnated as a devil later in life. For what reason you might have to ask her._

'yeah, I guess but anyways have you found anything about this area from my time spent here?'

 _From what I've found, it seems both devils and fallen angels reside here. But it seems more like the fallen angels are doing some shady things that neither I nor the devils here know about. Also, it does seem that the devils here don't know about fallen angel activity so it would be wise to go after the fallen while the devils don't suspect them, otherwise that might complicate things._

'Good idea Bahama-'his thoughts were interrupted when he ran into someone

He looked to see that it was a rather fine lady. He wasn't nearly as tall as him but that is to be expected. She had a very similar figure to that fallen angel last night and she had very blue eyes. The most capturing feature however was her crimson red hair. He quickly read over her and turns out she was also a devil. Jeez this place was crawling with them.

"Sorry about that ms…." He paused

"Oh I'm sorry too. My name is Rias, Rias gremory. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise gremory." He shook hands with her

"Well then I should be going back to class." As he walked away she called out

"Are you the new transfer student?" she hollered

All Issei did was turned around and look at her from over his shoulder. He then smirked some of his incisors which responded with being wide eyed. He then moved quickly back to class.

The rest of the day went on uneventfully until after school. When he finished all of his homework with ease due to being very knowledgeable about the world, he went out to the courtyard and leaned a tree and waited for Kiba. Eventually he showed up about 10 minutes after the fact. He was sitting in the tree because he was bored so he hopped down and started to walk down towards him.

"You ready Kiba?"

"Yea Issei"

They walked off towards Sona's large office room. Issei wondered why teachers would loan such a large room to a group of people but it was probably some hypnosis shit or whatever. When Issei got to the doors he just opened them, not caring for privacy.

"Yo Sona can we talk?" he walked in and noticed that Rias was here talking to Sona. He hypothesized that these two were controlling this area based on info he found through Bahamaut. He walked over to the both of them as they looked at him.

"Am I interrupting?" he said indifferently

"Not really, in fact I was just finished here." Rias then walked out with her usual swagger in her step.

As she walked out, Kiba closed the doors and walked over to Issei and Sona. Issei sat down on the couch as Sona sat at her desk.

"So what is it you need Issei?"

"I just wanted to notify you that things around town might get a little loud but you don't have to worry about it too much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing really just know that you shouldn't worry if things get sketchy."

"Okay Issei, you have been dodging all the questions I ask and you've been difficult so why don't you just give me straight answer."

"Okay I'll give you a straight answer to one question so pick wisely."

"then, who are, no what are you?"

"Hmmm, I guess I would say I'm something between what's left of a broken man and an entity so powerful that even Ophis would bow to it."

Her eyes widened considerably as did Kiba. He then got up and walked over to Sona. He then held his hand in front of her in a flicking motion.

"Sorry about this Sona." He then flicked her on the head which knocked her unconscious. He caught her and put Sona in the office chair before he headed over to the window. He then looked back to Kiba.

"So Devil, what will you do when the time comes to face against an enemy strong enough to make the galaxy his own?" with that he jumped out the window and calmly walked off back to his cave.

It was night time now and Issei just got finished going through the info he got from Sona. Of course the effect to using this was the receiver was put to sleep but thankfully that was it. So it seems she knew of fallen activity. Well no matter it was time to begin the hunt on these fallen so he could find his killer. He stood at the entrance before he moved to only the more important targets as they were most likely the ones that issued the attack or at least relayed it. he started at a good looking house and he hid in the window as he felt throughout the house. There were three of them. 1 of them was the one he was after and the other two were likely guards. He quietly popped the window and snuck in through the house as he made his way down the stairs, he saw that all of them were asleep. He quietly walked over and killed the two guards and moved over to the important one. He flicked his head in an attempt to get info. Nothing relating to his incident. He threw out all the useless stuff and just broke his neck. He snuck back out and went to multiple other targets. At least 10 of them. In total he probably killed at least 50 fallen and if they found out there would so be a war. Finally he moved to an observatory near the outskirts where he felt the presence of a powerful fallen and two humans. Of course he was not concerned so he just nonchalantly walked in. when he did he saw a fat old man, a creepy dude with white hair and a fallen with a crazy look in his eyes, like battle hungry. They all turned to him and the white haired one spoke up.

"Well if it isn't some shitty brat?! How'd you get in here?" called out the white hair annoyingly

"Okay you are so dead." He pointed his right index finger at him and snapped his fingers. Then the white hair fellow's head just splattered everywhere. He didn't even have time to react as he pointed over at the fat man with glasses. He snapped his fingers again, popping the old man's head like a balloon. He then looked up to the fallen angel.

"Yo fallen, you know anything about the Hyoudou family?" he asked with a cold look on his face.

"And what if I do little punk?"

"Then I'm going to beat the answers out of you before promptly murdering you to leave behind no evidence."

"Hmph, you think just because you can pop some heads you're tough? Fine then if you can beat me, if you can, then I'll tell you." The man spread out his 8 black wings **(I think its 8 don't quote me)**

Issei just pulled his sword that Bahamaut came with from a magical special circle and looked at this fallen with a raging forest fire in his eyes.

"Are you ready… Issei?" Issei slightly grit his teeth at that

"Only if you are Kokabiel?" the fallen smirked as combat commenced

He started off with just burying him in a hail of light spears which Issei just sidestepped out of the entire line of fire. The entire front of the observatory didn't fare too well though. Kokabiel turned to his left then right then felt a slight weight on his head. He looked up to see Issei just standing on his head but he jumped off and after some fancy flips in the air, kicked Kokabiel in his face as Issei landed on the ground. Kokabiel just flew into the wall, putting a large hole in it. He got out from the hole quickly and charged in for close range with another spear. Issei just simply started to side step the blows or parry them. Eventually Kokabiel went for a thrust which Issei just side stepped and brought his sword down on. Kokabiel now did not have a right arm up to his elbow. He flew back quickly and putting healing magic over his wound to stop the bleeding and looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" gritted Kokabiel

"My dear fallen, have you heard of the great dragon, Bahamaut?" he just raised his eyebrow at that

"That dragon is just a myth. Even among mythologies he never existed. He was just a folktalke to scare children."

"Well then my friend, I think its time we made myth reality. Come my servant!" Issei held his hand and sword pointed to the sky and for a single second there was nothing. Then a flash of light came.

It completely blinded Kokabiel and destroyed the observatory and some of the nearby trees. When the shockwave passed, the beam of light narrowed before disappearing showing a new Issei. he now wore Bahamaut and looked over to Kokabiel who was now getting his eyesight back. **(If you want to know what the suit of armor looks like and the sword, go back to the long explanation in chapter 1 or look at the cover for the story.)**

When Kokabiel looked up at Issei, his eyes widened considerably. Fear plucked the strings of his heart and his breath was caught in his throat. Issei held his hands out to his side and called his sword and shield to his hands. Then as he walked over to the fallen, he was venting some of Bahamaut's power so that Kokabiel could sense it and when he did, he tried to run away, How cute. Issei just jumped onto his back and impaled him through the shoulder with his sword and the other shoulder with his shield. Kokabiel grunted in pain as Issei got off of him and lifted up his head. He put his finger to his forehead and took the necessary information. To someone other than these two it would look like blue streams of energy flowing from the fallen's forehead, up Issei's hand, and into his forehead. He discarded anything useless which was to say a lot but he found that Kokabiel was the head coordinator and that the person above him was a Norse god. Issei didn't get any name's but he would have their head on a platter. Issei just let go of Kokabiel before picking up his sword and shield and walking away. As he did, Kokabiel spoke lowly.

"We'll kill you for this Issei… you can be sure of that *cough*" he coughed up some blood as he laid there slowly bleeding out.

Issei was walking away in the armor and let his sword and shield disappear. He then looked over his shoulder at Kokabiel. Issei just walked away and snapped his fingers. It was then that copies of Bahamaut's sword at varying lengths impaled Kokabiel and he slowly slid down them still barely alive but that would not be so in a few seconds as he would die from blood loss. It was then that as Issei was walking down the stairs outside, he saw a group running up to him.

It was Rias, Kiba, the ponytail girl, and a bunch of other people he didn't see. It was then that he remembered from the info he got from Sona was that there was this thing called the Evil Piece system and it allowed one to form a peerage. He walked toward the group and announced to them.

"Which one of you is the leader?" Issei said although he disguised his voice to be very deep and demonic. Then Rias stepped forward.

"Are you the one who destroyed the observatory?" she inquired with a sharp look in her eyes

"Yes and you may want to bury this crow and these two humans." Issei snapped his fingers and Kokabiel's body showed up filled with holes and bloodied. Since Issei didn't have the heads of the two humans, he just recreated them from memory which made them pretty close. Everyone was wide eyed at the fact this person killed these 3.

"You know who these people are right?!" she practically shouted

"Of course. That one is Kokabiel a high ranking fallen angel, Valper Galilei, and Freed Selzan." He said looking right at her. He also looked to Kiba who had a fury hidden behind his surprise.

"Now Rias, it is rude to ask things of people without giving your name."

"Forget giving you my name, you know you just started a war with the entire fallen faction?" she looked at Issei incredulously

Issei just snapped his fingers again which brought one of his sword copies from the ground and stopped within a decimeter of Rias's throat. Everyone immediately reacted and readied for combat.

"Rias, I think it would be wise if you introduced yourself and your peerage." Issei said looking over everyone.

"O-okay just put this thing away." The sword then retracts into the ground. "Okay you know my name but I am Rias Gremory heiress to the Gremory household. This is Kiba, my knight, Koneko, my rook, Akeno, my queen, Rossweisse my other rook, and Xenovia my knight. There is also Asia my bishop and Gasper who is in the box who is my bishop. Now why did you do this?" she questioned the scary looking man which honestly put everyone on edge.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all but I must be going. I have important matters to attend to. But when I finish I hope we can all have a nice talk." Issei bowed quickly then sprouted black boney wings and flew away.

"Wait!" Rias gritted her teeth as Issei flew away but none of them knew it as him.

"Kiba, I need you to follow him but don't get caught!" she told him quickly

"On it Rias!" he flew at high speed after the armored man and the rest of the gang looked at the mess he or it created. They decided to burn the bodies so there wouldn't be any humans seeing them but rather a black skid mark.

As Kiba gave chase to Issei, he tracked him to a cave just outside of town. He landed quietly and made his way inside. Thanks to being a devil, he could see just fine so he made his way deeper into the tunnel. When he got to the back he came upon a large room that was dimly lit and he could he the armored dude walking towards it. the armor then vanished revealing… Issei!

'Issei?! what the hell, is he the one who killed Kokabiel? If he is, I need to get back to Rias.' He thought to himself

Issei just lied down next to the pool and feel asleep but as he did he thought of some things.

'Kiba is in the entrance of the cave isn't he?' thought Issei

 _Yea do you think you should do something?_

'No, it should be fine but what I do need to do is head over to Valhalla and find a certain Norse god and I think I know just the one I'm looking for. But I guess I'll throw them a bone and do this much.' Issei smirked as he fell asleep but as he did he let some of his power flow out which went through Kiba.

Kiba felt the power and needless to say, he probably pissed himself. He didn't even bother to think for even a second and he was out of there.

Kiba quickly rushed through the doors where the others were waiting for him.

"Kiba what is it? did something happen?" asked Rias concerningly

"Yeah, we got a problem. The guy we met was Issei!" he shouted hysterically

"What? Don't be absurd, not even Koneko sensed anything from him." She looked at him slightly questioningly

"But I literally saw the armor disperse around him then I felt power exuding from him! It was at minimum, equal to Sirzechs!" he was practically shouting at this point

Everyone stared wide eyed at him. A person who was stronger than Sirzechs by who knows how much? That was something to be of great concern.

"If that is the case, then everyone, exercise caution around Issei. We don't know how he could react to us and we need to maintain stability of the situation until we can get a solution. I'll go talk to my brother and see what he wants to do." Rias opened a portal and disappeared to go talk to Sirzechs.

 **Chapter End**

 **Well there we go guys another chapter down. So one thing I forgot to mention about this story is that it takes place after Chapter 12 in the Light Novel. Of course some things will have changed to make the story work so yeah. For those of you who only watch the anime. I think you are in like the 5 chapter or somewhere around there. So yeah if you read the light novel you already know how strong everyone is. But that means nothing in the eyes of judgment. Anyways stay frost fuck nuggets.**

HeavensDownfall


	4. Chapter 4 Full Assault

**Hey guys so it seems that the period in between these chapters is starting to widen but I hope I can keep that to a minimum between my classes, homework, anime, and other things but yeah let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4 Full Assault**

Rias and her peerage were at a recently emptied building that was refurbished. It still had a particular shine to it and it seemed to have still been in use. But recently the owner wasn't able to upkeep it. it was the perfect place to hold a meeting. It was about 6:00 PM

Rias and her peerage stood in a rather large room filled with many other people. Some of them were from Norse, Japanese, American, and a few other religions. Noticeable figures were Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, Azazel, Michael, Odin, Zeus, Poseidon, Thor, Arthur Pendragon, Vali and the Kaos Brigade, Ophis, and a bunch of bodyguards. They were all sitting at a large round table except Vali leaning up against a wall. It was then Sirzechs begun.

"So it seems we are all gathered? Good, now an important matter has come to my attention. It seems that my sister has compiled evidence and with my findings into the matter, we have reasonable solid proof that a person resides here and is possessed by Bahamaut, the Supreme Dragon God of Dimensions." As he ended his statement everyone went wide eyed and a few stood up.

"Impossible, he was just a myth! Even if he is real, he was destroyed millions of years ago by greater entities!" shouted Zeus

"Now hold on youngster, let's at least hear his evidence." Spoke Odin calmly although he was also a bit shaken

"Thank you Odin, now the evidence is as such. Recently we have found that the highly wanted criminal Kokabiel, and his two allies, Valper Galillei and Freed Selzan, were all murdered by this person. There was also on that same day a powerful shockwave of energy that admittedly scared even me. I haven't felt that power since the Great War."

"I have felt it as well while I was in heaven. I did not know what it was but if it Bahamaut as you say then that would explain it." spoke Michael concerningly

"Yea I can cour. After all since he is a dragon, he is a mass of energy so it wouldn't be surprising to sense him if he got close." It was then that Ophis walked up to the table

"Impossible. When I fought Big Brother, I could only barely sense him closing in and I can feel him now but I know not where he is." She spoke calmly

Everyone then looked at her wide eyed and jaws agape.

"You mean he's real?!" Poseidon raised his voice

"He is my Big Brother after all but I did have to bring him down. He was going to do something stupid that would surely destroy all life." She spoke and it had a slight tinge of fear behind it

"You just said Big Brother didn't you?" asked Michael with an eyebrow raised

"Yes he is my Big Brother and Great Red is just, well Great Red." She said with her neutral tone

"Okay I would ask how that is possible but I don't think I want to know." Said Azazel awkwardly looking to his right

"Getting back on track, if we can't sense him, then Ophis can you tell us when he draws near?"Spoke Sirzechs

"I can."

"Then we should come to an agreement on how to deal with him. Does anyone have any initial thoughts?" he said looking at everyone

"I think you should deal with the problem in front of you." Everyone looked to the window where the voice came from

It was Loki.

No one could react in time as Loki just snapped his fingers and blew up the whole room.

Issei was on top of a skyscraper overlooking the town looking for any clues to find that bastard Loki. As he was looking around, he felt a presence behind him. There was none on the rooftop but he felt it all the way at a large building. It was then he saw a section of the building blow up but he couldn't hear it. it was Loki. He could feel him. Just as he was about to base jump off the building, Bahamaut stopped him.

 _Issei, hold on. The way you are right now, Loki might beat you. He is known for being crafty after all._

'then what do you suggest I do Bahamaut?'

 _Simple, use the chant, Issei. just bring me forth and I can get you the strength needed to crush him like a bug._ If he could see Bahamaut, he would be smirking

'All right, if that is what it takes to murder this son of a bitch, I will gladly do it.'

He held his arms out to his sides and looked up to the sky with his eyes closed.

"You who would bring annihilation to the existence of life, shall end here with this place as your grave."

As he started chanting, his body started t glow and his veins were slightly laminating.

"The three Kings of E have deemed you dangerous so I call upon the sky, the moon, the holy land, and the Kings."

Issei could feel his body getting warmer as the cool air hit his body.

"Grant me divine steel, perfect my origin, so that I may slay gods, devils, kings, and protect the three Kings."

As he was finishing his chant, a colossal shadow encompassed the entire city and block out the moon.

"Type Equinox, First Fold Eclipse style, Seism's Final Stand"

The entire group of gods managed to flee outside into the open courtyard where thankfully the worst injury was some scratches that split little blood. They all looked up to see Loki on top of the building.

"You little brat, what do you think you're doing?" shouted Odin at Loki

"Shut your mouth old man, I'm here to deliver you a message of warning. You will obey me or I will give you the worst punishment you can fathom." He said with his devious grin and crazy eyes.

"Like hell we'd obey your weak Norse ass, and besides, there's like, 40 very powerful people here so how are you going to fight us?!" Zeus pointed questioningly

"Oh no, I won't be fighting you, he will." Loki pointed over to the city and everyone looked and they were horrified and while they looked Loki simply took his leave

A monster, no a dragon, standing tall enough that its head was covered in the clouds and large enough that I could crush the entire city just by walking on it. The dragon's body stretched for at least 100 miles and its hand and feet were large enough to crush entire mountainsides in its grip. Its head then finally came below the surface and it had three horns on each side that were near its ears that curved upward and pointed towards its back. It was so perfectly covered in scales that it looked like there was no opening and it also looked quite muscular. It tapped the tip of its nose on the skyscraper and it began to glow white.

"Big Brother…" Ophis quietly spoke but everyone heard it

"So that's… Bahamaut?" everyone just stared at him in fear, awe, and shock that that they have now come face to face with a dragon that was far superior to Ophis.

It was then that the flash of light blinded everyone since they didn't have their eyes closed and they looked away for just a few seconds, and by the time their vision came back, the massive dragon was gone.

"Wait, where did he go?" inquired Azazel looking around

It was then that before everyone would start looking and asking questions, the entire building behind them was leveled in the blink of an eye. Rubble flew everywhere, glass was shattered and fell through the sky like sparkling rain, and remains of inside were not found. A large volume of dust was kicked up and now they couldn't see what caused it. Thankfully they didn't wait long since the dust was cleared by itself. When it was all blown away it revealed none other than Issei.

Issei was in a crouched position but he slowly stood up and looked around before his eyes settled on Odin. He disappeared into nothing before appearing right before the hold man. He then proceeded to pick Odin up by the throat and lift him up to eye level.

"God of Norse, Odin, you will tell me the location of the one named Loki or I will make you tell me." It was not Issei's voice but rather a deep dragon-demon mix of a voice that was far more menacing than anything any of them witnessed

It was at this point a certain someone did something that they would not walk away from.

Zeus and Thor shot Issei in the back with lightning. The only thing that happened was some smoke was coming from the struck area and it was a little blackened. The armor didn't receive any damage and neither did the black fiber. Issei just turned his head over his shoulder and looked behind him.

"You just attacked me… then that means you can't complain if I retaliate with an attack." Issei just tossed Odin to the side who landed on his feet and drew his spear. Issei just walked right up to Zeus to the point where he was in his personal space. Zeus was about 6 inches taller but that meant nothing. As Zeus went to hit Issei in the face, the unexpected happened. Issei's hand was going through Zeus's chest. And in his hand was Zeus's heart. He then proceeded to tighten his grip around it until it popped in his hand like a balloon. He then removed his hand and walked past Zeus as he toppled to the ground, dead. Then as Issei walked back towards the rubble he chanted once more.

"He who was written the stories, shall speak of the legends through whispers of winds."

A magic circle appeared next to Issei and it was about the size of a bowling ball. It had the infinity and eternity sign crossing it and various little runes on the rim.

"I have seen war and known peace so I shall bless this blade,"

The circle expanded its size now to the size of a mini fridge and pure energy started seeping out

"With Infinity's dragon Master, Jugundis, and Eternity's dragon Killer, Samael."

The edge of a weapon came out of the magic circle and it slowly started coming out but it had no definitive figure.

"For this is the spear that shall split the heavens and devour the stars."

The spear now started to take shape with a pommel that looked more unique than the others and some of the energy changed color and started wrapping around the pole.

"Type Ragnarok, Final fold Ultimus style, Anduril, Spear of Endless Victory" as the edge of the spear came out of the magic circle, a massive explosion of power was released along with bright holy and light power, blinding even Michael.

When the light died down, the first thing that everyone noticed was that they were now not in the city or outskirts of it, but rather in a large grass field with minimal cover and the sun was fixed in eternal twilight. The next thing they noticed was the massive shockwave of power that rushed over them like a tidal wave. They looked to see a certain dragon armor holding a spear.

The pommel was a piece of white and orange metal forged to look like a spark of flame that connected thinly to the pole. The pole itself was nothing special, just a white rod that orange about the last quarter of the way up. There was however, a golden coil wrapping around the pole connecting the pommel to the blade head. Now the blade head was what caught everyone's attention. The blade itself was actually about half the length of the pole itself making it rather long. Also interesting was two pieces of metal that mirrored each other on either side of the blade that was also white and orange like the pole and the pommel and crafted similarly to the pommel itself but rather small in comparison and levitating closely from the blade. There was also a guard at the base of the blade which was crafted like the two pieces of metal so they mirrored each other and were also white and orange and made to look like a flame. In the middle where the guard and the blade met the pole, there was a sun on it but only partial so it could be seen as either rising or setting. **(Yeah, I know I'm going all Scarlet Letter on these descriptions but bear with me here)**

Issei got into a lunging stance slowly and targeted Arthur, but none of them knew this. They all readies their weapons or magical abilities and readied for the first strike.

'2 gods, 1 demigod, 3 Maou's, a powerful angel and fallen angel, a group of high class devils, multiple ultimate class devils and angels, and the Kaos Brigade. I guess I should deal with the wielder of Caliburn first since he wields the rawest power of all of them.' he then drew his eyes on Arthur.

For the brief moment that Arthur registered his look towards him, he brought up his sword to block. However he closed the distance so fast, no one could see it but his sword blocked most of it. strange thing however, was that a large amount of pain shot right through his abdomen. As he looked down to realize what happened, it was all moving in slow motion. The spear was in his gut and burning him alive. He also saw that Caliburn was broken and that fragments of it were flying away and the upper half of the blade was gently floating through the air. Reality came back to real time though, as Issei brought up the spear through his abdomen and up and out through the left side of his clavicle. He felt death closing in and he could do nothing to stop it, so he simply closed his eyes, defeated by a power unlike any other.

The rest just raised an eyebrow before whipping their heads around at the sound of metal breaking. What they saw was Arthur with a massive gash going from his stomach to his left shoulder as he slightly flew backwards and his sword lay broken on the ground in half. Not many knew what that meant other than Arthur was dead but the destruction of his sword was more significant. Not even the strongest of gods could break the blade of Caliburn and here it lay broken like a twig. That was when Bikou, Kuroka, and Vali knew they were in trouble. So of course Vali being who he is, he rushed in to battle blindly with his balance breaker on. He would find that was a poor choice.

Just as he was about to land a blow on him, Issei just turned to his left and side stepped his punch. Issei then brought his leg up and thoroughly applied his foot and shin to Vali's gut which sent him sky high. As Vali was reeling from the shock, Issei took Anduril in his hand and threw it towards Vali. It pierced the armor like a hot knife through butter and the spear just floated in the air after it went through Vali. His armor dissipated and he fell back to the earth, crashing and making a crater. Vali was dead. The spear then came flying back into his hands and he looked back to see the 40 or so people standing there looking at him. he took the sky and flew up to the clouds.

'Tch, there are too many, well it doesn't matter. I'll just have to drop them all at once.' Issei thought to himself

He let go of the spear and it levitated next to him and he summoned 3 magic circles. 1 on each hand and a larger one that eclipsed his figure. They had 3 additional layers of runes and the colors which was white was now green. The two on his hands released the rune layers and they started moving around the base at high speeds and the one behind him just spun really fast. it was then that Issei grabbed the sword and not the spear from his hilt while the circles were still moving then they stopped abruptly when he touched the sword. Then from the magic circle behind him, the edge of multiple swords started crawling out.

"Starfire Strike!" Issei shouted

The 20 or so swords that were in the magic circle flew at about the speed of a fastball with a trail of slow decaying green fire following them. As they drew near, everyone scattered which prompted the swords to chase them. A few weren't fast enough to outpace the swords and they were impaled in the back. Shortly after was the sword glowing before exploding, causing a crater the size of half a football field. The sword ended up killing all of the guards and heavily injuring everyone else. By the end of it, all the guards were dead, Thor was disintegrated minus his hammer, Michael and Azazel were bleeding heavily so their death would be soon, Rias and her peerage were heavily injured minus Rossweisse due to her high protection magic, the 3 Maou's were somewhat injured, Odin had a few scratches, Bikou and Kuroka were left uninjured, and Poseidon didn't have his right arm. Issei slowly descended to the ground where he put away his sword and took hold of his spear. It instantly rejuvenated him with power.

What was left of the conference was most of the devils, Odin, Poseidon, Bikou, and Kuroka. And if Issei still had power left which they hoped he didn't, it would all be over. Issei started pacing towards them slowly but then he stopped about 20 feet from them. He then held his spear out in front of him sideways like he was going to drop into someone's hands. The spear now glowed with a dim light but bright enough to cover its body. It morphed slowly before letting go of the dim light. Now it hand went from spear to sword.

The handle was shortened by about two thirds and the blade length doubled. The small objects near the tip of the blade were now gone and the pommel was still same and the coil around the handle still existed. Finally the guard had moved with the blade and rod so now it had an exotic looking guard. He then brought the spear back to him into a lunging position. No one saw it coming.

He disappeared from sight like he turned to air and everyone looked around frantically to find him. the only clue they got was the cry of pain coming from behind them. It was Odin and Poseidon and they were just getting deep gashes and stabs out of nothing. It took everyone a few seconds but then they realized that Issei was moving at speeds fast enough to not be seen. None of them could do anything except Rias told Asia to heal Kiba since Kiba was the only one fast enough on foot to match his speed. By the time Issei was done toying with Odin and Poseidon then putting them out of their misery, Kiba finally got back to his feet and jumped into action. As the two gods of water and lightning fell to the ground, Kiba took off to combat Issei. everyone who was still conscious at this point thanks to Asia healing them could hear the clash of metal and will all around them for a solid 30 seconds before they stopped. The only indication of victory or defeat was the crumpling of grass to the right and then it stopped. It was Kiba's body without a head oozing blood everywhere. It was then that Issei appeared in front of them with Kiba's head on the tip of the sword before it slowly fell off from the sword burning through flesh and muscle. Fed up with this monster, Bikou, Kuroka, and Koneko jumped in from 3 directions. Surely with 2 senjutsu users they could win… right? Well they hoped so.

As the three jumped onto him, Issei raised his sword to Bikou to block his pole, his hand to catch Kuroka by the foot, and Koneko… well Koneko received an iron boot to the chest. It did not sound pretty. The sound of organs squishing and being punctured could be heard as an underlying tone to all the bones cracking and snapping into bits and pieces. The force applied to this kick sent her back and into the arms of Xenovia who felt some of the impact after her getting healed and put them into a small divot. He then took Kuroka and spun her around before whipping her into the ground. Bikou tried to extend his pole to strike him but Issei just lifted Kuroka back out of the hole and let her take the brunt of it. the moment he retracted it though, Issei dropped Kuroka and blitzed to Bikou faster than the pole could retract. It was at this moment that Bikou realized, he fucked up… and had an arm going through his chest. Issei didn't grab his heart but rather just pierced through it before tossing the lifeless body to the side and looked back towards Kuroka. But as he turned around there was a magic circle at his feet that surrounded the immediate area around him. Kuroka was casting something and unfortunately it caught him. it was the chains of Gleipnir. The purple chains resized as they wrapped around him and slowly drained him of power and shackled him to the ground. He couldn't move and everyone was starting to get healed so he had to get out of these chains fast. although that thought was clouded by bloodlust and murder since he took the aura of a supreme dragon god so he own 'soul' was pushed to the back of his mind so all he could was watch. Thankfully the chains weren't meant to shackle a dragon like Bahamaut so after a few brief seconds, the chains started to screech before snapping and sent him lunging to Kuroka. The last act of defiance she could do was load her right hand with senjutsu and sock Issei across the face as she was impaled and nailed into the ground. The left side of Issei's armor was smoking and black and he felt just a little weaker. However Kuroka had a large hole in her chest so she couldn't exactly get up and him again. He turned to Rias and her peerage and gave them the look of death. They shivered in fear and none of them could hope to stop them. Issei approached slowly and readied his spear to end these devils in one fell swoop. As he held his spear to the sky, ready to bring it down with retribution, he felt something poke his leg. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened underneath the mask as he someone he thought was long gone. It was his sister.

 **First thing, cliffhanger but deal with it. second this chapter was stupidly delayed for stupid reasons, so deal with it. third, Issei saw his 'sister' but its just Ophis who looks a lot like his sister so this is gonna get grey area. And finally, it seems a lot of people are dead, but hey, what are you gonna do? Anyways stay frosty fuster clucks.**

HeavensDownfall


	5. Chapter 5 Of this time, Of that Place

**So here we are again or so it seems but whatever. I wanted to address something and that is Issei when he draws on Bahamaut's power. The thing that happens is that as Issei draws in more power, he loses part of himself temporarily most of the time when he gains power. However the downside to this is that all of his memories are amplified which puts him into fits of extreme fear or anger. And since he drew upon a weapon that can allow you to win literally ANY battle, hence its nickname, and a dragon with the power to match almost all primordial entities you are really going to feel side effects. Also it has a similar effect like the Juggernaut drive where if you don't have a large enough mana supply or whatever, it will take your life force as payment. Although this has been minimized to the point of negligence due to excessive amounts of training. Also it is worth noting that as a battle goes on while Anduril is summoned, it will draw in more power, resulting in much more powerful attacks from the weapon itself which can inadvertently slay Primordial entities or can be transferred to the user for stronger attacks. Bottom line, Issei can get stuck in a vicious cycle of power that can completely eat away his life force during prolonged combat so he can be beaten that way. And finally I think you guys might be interested in what is going to happen in this chapter.**

 **Let's get to it**

 **Chapter 5 Of this time, of that place**

Issei drew his weapon upon Rias and her peerage and like an apex predator who has its pretty pinned, it bears its fangs. The lower half of Issei's mask that looked like an underbite was actually a mouth which split open with a painful sound. What could be heard was slight bone cracking and tearing of flesh and muscle before the mouth became detached from the rest of the helmet and some strands of saliva were now connected between the jaws. He readied for the lung to slay them all and devour their essence but just before he did, he felt something touch his leg. He looked over his shoulder expecting to see one of the previously slain grasping at life and fighting death despite its inevitability but he saw something else. Something that widened his eyes under the mask and made him get out of his lunging position and turn fully towards her. It was Kuroko, Issei's sister.

Issei quietly cried and let out some tears under the helm and the jaw that had just opened came back to the rest of the helmet as it collapsed to his knees as his sister looked up at him questioningly. The spear slowly slid out of his hands before landing with a thud and he embraced her so tightly. He cried just loud enough for his sister to hear it and she responded.

"What's wrong?" she asked questioningly but with a monotone voice

Issei took a few seconds to collect himself. He couldn't believe it, his sister, thought dead, was alive and in front of him! he was so happy that words could not simply describe such joy. He finally answered to her.

"Nothing, its just… it all feels like this has been one big nightmare. It all felt so real and I want to wake up from it… but I know if I wake up I might just be living it." he was letting out some tears as Anduril disappeared and his suit started to fade from his body, leaving him in his school uniform. As it happened, cracks in sky were forming that lead to black nothingness. They also formed on the ground and on everything else.

"Don't worry, Issei. I know not of what you have seen but I know that you can beat it." Kuroko stood there, not hugging but lightly rubbing the back of his head. He sobbed quietly before he uttered his last sentence.

"Okay… I'll wake up, for you Kuroko." He smiled but Ophis couldn't see it but she knew what he was doing

The entire area around them and Rias with her peerage started to fade to white before everything hazed and vanished without a trace.

Back in the real world, Issei was now asleep in the arms of Ophis who just looked at him indifferently but if one looked close enough, there would be a sparkle in her eyes, however slight. The thing was that she looked up and her eyes widened a little. They were back at the destroyed building and everyone who died and Rias with her peerage were just lying unconscious, no wounds, cuts, mortal wounds, nothing. She inferred that Issei merely formed a complex illusion, and one powerful enough to make her think it was real. This was interesting. She picked up Issei and just dragged him away somewhere while everyone was still in a state of sleep.

Issei slowly awoke to find that he was sleeping against a very soft surface. He opened his eyes more and noticed he was in a room of a house and it looked eerily similar to his room. He grew concerned until he felt something brush against him. he pulled up his covers slightly to find his sister… Naked?! He grew red in the face and averted his eyes and put his hand over his face.

'Oh god why is my sister in my room, and naked at that?' he started freaking out mentally before he felt her shift again

He sucked in a deep breath when he heard her wake up and he slowly looked over. It was as she woke up that something felt off. Like her facial features different and for that matter, shouldn't she be taller and more… 'developed?' this questions hit him and he pondered for a bit before his suspicions were affirmed by what this little girl said.

"Hello, host of Big Brother." She stated calmly

His head immediately processed that sentence and came upon the only solution. This girl was the little sister of Bahamaut. He widened his eyes as he slowly uttered a sentence with a shaky voice.

"Who… are you?" he said on the verge of crying again

"People call me Ophis, the Infinite Dragon god but I know myself as little sister of Bahamaut. He was always stubborn like Baka Red." She stated with the slightest undertone of anger and it was the cutest thing ever.

Issei's mouth just hung agape and he was about to stutter out a sentence when she asked the question that sent him over.

"Did you think I was your sister Kuroko?" she said as she tilted her head slightly

That for some reason infuriated him so he immediately jumped out of the bed with her in his hands and pinned her up against the wall, still naked but he didn't notice that.

"How do you know that name?!" he said fiercely

"Because while you slept you were whispering her name so I just assum-" she was cut off by him again but she kept a calm face

"You shut your mouth you little brat! Don't pretend like you know me! You haven't been through what I have so don't try to sympathize with me and furthermore why am I in my house?" his voice was raising and he was so tempted to just put on the suit and kill her.

"Well I brought you to your house since it was the place that I always saw you living in until that day." Ophis once again with her calm demeanor

"Are you saying you know who killed my family?" his eyes filled with fury, happiness, and grief all at the same time

"No I do not." Issei would have none of it

"Don't lie to me! I know that you know who did it… so don't lie to me" he was losing his angry façade as he let Ophis slide down and he sunk against her

"Just… give my family back… please" he sounded devoid of life and filled with grief, regret, and sadness

Ophis just looked at him before an idea popped into her head. She then transformed her body to about the form of a mid 20's woman. She still had her silver eyes and black hair which was still down to her waist. She had a perfect hourglass figure and a set of DD's. she was now in skin tight black jeans and a black t-shirt with a little slack but it left little to imagination. Issei looked up at her before she pulled him into her bosom.

"Ophis… what are you doing?" he muffled in between her boobs

"I read that this is what you do when a man is upset. Does this make you feel better?"

He was about to say no but he felt relief with this position and something about it put him at ease so he snuggled into the position unconsciously and whispered.

"Actually I think that whatever you read was right…" he said as he laid there in the quietness of the room. He could feel her warmth and for some reason it was inviting, comforting even. He started to doze off as he forgot about what he just did and became relaxed.

As Issei laid there, Ophis looked at him with her head tilted slightly as she traced a finger through his hair. He was reading his memories and she found the images of his sister dying and parents being practically mutilated. What interested her was that his sister looked a lot like her. She hypothesized that that was the reason that he called her Kuroko. She debated erasing these memories but decided against it because even she knew that memories are what makes people who they are. She finally stopped tracing her finger and just let her hand lay on his head. After a few minutes he got up and looked at her.

"Well I think we should re-introduce ourselves, my name is Issei, what is yours?" he said looking at her with a little smile

"My name is… Ophis." She said with her head still tilted slightly

"Well it is nice to meet you Ophis, would you like to go get something to eat?" he said offering his hand

She pondered on that question. She did not need to eat since she was infinite so she was self sustaining but figured this was his way of coping.

"Yes"

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up and they walked out the house and went to a diner.

 **Okay I have a few things to say. First things first, this chapter, I know it is a lot shorter and doesn't end very well and was stupidly delayed and for that I am sorry. To explain the delay and shortness, I have finals coming up next week and I need to lay into my studies so I don't fuck up. Also another reason this was delayed was because I bought an Xbox One with Halo 5 and I am obsessed with it like Yuno is with Yuuki in the Future Diary. If you want to play with me or have questions or just want to hear my voice, HECTOR WRECKER1. So yeah this will be temporarily ignored until I can put down these finals and opened up some time. Also new anime episodes keep coming up so that too. But stay frosty fuckbois**

HeavensDownfall


	6. Chapter 6 Her Killers

**Finals: Complete, Halo 5: In Progress, Anime: near completion, amount of time I have to write stories: negligible. Well shit. Anyways I am back once more from the Great Beyond called Hell where I have emerged victorious and with victory spread across my face and war that paints my body black, red, brown, and white. For I have become the greatest warrior of them all and I have ascended the ranks of man…. Okay I'm just gonna stop and welcome back to another chapter of the Defintion of Power. I hope you guys are all liking it since I can't really tell and the only indicator I have to go off of is the favorites and follows I receive in my inbox but anyways to the story!**

 **Chapter 6 Her Killers**

Ophis was walking hand in hand with Issei towards a diner that he randomly decided on. It was the middle of the day and Issei was in a basic white t-shirt and blue jeans with some black and white Nike's and Ophis looked like she usually did with her transformation. They made their way into the diner and got a table. They ordered and Issei being one with a dragon, got a very large steak while Ophis just got some cookies since she was like that. At about the end of their meals Issei piped up.

"So Ophis, why do you call me Big Brother?" he inquired

"Because Bahamaut is my Big Brother and he always gets into trouble, and I can see he took on a host that likes to do the same thing." She said in the usual monotone voice

He thought on that for a moment. Bahamaut had a little sister? He would have to talk to him about that later. For now he looked back at Ophis.

"Why did you look so much like my sister when I saw you?"

"I have had that form for a couple years now so it was purely coincidental but I think that may have been what you humans call 'fate' in that you wanted to see your sister after all this time." She finished her cookies with a particular frown but went back to her regular face

What she just said stung Issei a little but he knew it was true. He really wanted to see her again just say he was sorry among other things but above all else, he wanted to find who was responsible and the only lead he had was Loki. That name made him grit his teeth but he looked back at Ophis sternly.

"Ophis, is there any way to meet my sister one more time?" his voice had a tint of hope and desperation in it

"The only way that I would know is if she believed in the supernatural even a little, she would go to heaven, hell, purgatory, or be reincarnated into something or even take a job in the afterlife."

His eyes shined for a few moments when he heard that. That meant to him that she was still alive even if by a minimal margin. He reached over and grabbed her by the hands.

"Do you know where she might be?!" he talked very loudly that a lot of the diner would hear him if the place wasn't so empty so only the person at the counter just looked at him weird before scrubbing down the counter again.

"I'm afraid I do not know where she might be." When she said that, his face immediately became crestfallen but he kept up his stature because there was still a chance to find her

 **(You can skip here because it is basically useless text until this comes up again)**

He got up and put some money on the table before walking out with Ophis behind him. she just followed him because she was curious about what she might do. He walked out and took off towards a secluded area where he made a hole in the side of a large rock which went to the underworld. He immediately jumped in and Ophis decided to follow so they went to the underworld to find her. When they came through they were at the place where newly arrived deceased would enter. He ran over to the area where they would take your name and he asked the girl.

"Has a Kuroko Hyoudou been through here?" he asked hurriedly

She looked up at him and got the feeling that he was strong and she was just about to get off her shift so she skimmed through the name's and came back to him.

"I'm sorry but that name is not in our registry, is there someone else you would like to look for?" she asked

Issei just clicked his tongue before turning around and looked at the ground and bore a hole to heaven. He and Ophis jumped in and she was assuming he was looking for her now. They arrived in a similar area to the underworld except it looked like heaven. He walked up to the registry and asked the same question.

"We cannot disclose information to the living so I will have to ask you to leave."

Issei just reached through the bars and brought him to his face and let his power seep out of him and it washed over all of heaven. The man most likely pissed himself because the moment Issei let go, the man flipped through file after file before quickly responding.

"She has not been here." He said with some fear

Issei just turned around and went over to Ophis.

 **(Okay you can start reading again)**

"What are the chances she is in purgatory?"

"Based on that she is not here or in hell, the chance is now about 20%." She said with her usual cold tone

He grit his teeth. It was small but he asked her to take him there and she obliged and they were now in Purgatory. He looked around and saw that is was a very lackluster area that basically an open field with a forest surrounding it and it was either black, white, or gray.

"I'll never find her this way, is there a way to get her to me?" he asked frustratedly

"You could just call her name." she said with a sarcastic tone although she was completely serious

He turned around and shouted her name at the top of his lungs and for a while nothing happened. Then he heard some rustling behind him at the tree line. He turned around and walked over to it and saw that same gothic dress that would fit a little girl he picked up his pace and slid on his knees and came right up to her.

"Kuroko! Its me!" he was about to tear up when he saw her eyes

Lifeless. Soulless. Dead and left devoid of life. His breath got caught in his throat as he saw those eyes. Yeah they were usually cold and disappointed but they didn't have emptiness in them. He tried to say her name but it just got caught in his throat again. It was then that Ophis walked up behind him.

"It would seem that she has spent a little too long in here. This place is not meant for the weak of mind… or maybe…" she said out loud as she pondered on some potential things that might have happened

Issei picked up what she was saying and barely looked his shoulder before speaking in a low voice that was brimming with fury that might explode

"Who did this to Kuroko, Ophis?" his voice was back to when he was in an all out mode with the faction meeting

"There are two possibilities, Chaos, who usually likes to get herself involved with everyone's problems and make them worse and cause general dismay, or Death, who owns purgatory. Last time I saw her, she was 'playing' with some of the people here." She paused when saying 'playing' to emphasize something was off

Although Ophis couldn't see it, any emotion that was left in Issei's eyes just disappeared and all that was left was the need to satisfy his bloodlust. He stood up slowly and had his hand rest on Kuroko's. He put some power over her and transported her to his house so that he might be able to fix her. He tapped his foot on the ground once and then without warning he walked in a random direction in the forest as he brought up his suit and sword. Ophis was tempted to follow him and inquire but she might get in his way so she stayed in the open area.

Issei walked along the forest just cutting trees since he only wanted to walk in a straight line towards where he felt Death. He could feel her presence getting closer before he came upon a house. It wasn't fancy or anything but it had two stories and a good amount of windows. Of course Purgatory being devoid of color, there wasn't anything to really distinguish the house from everything else. Issei could feel Death's presence inside the house so he came up to the doors and opened them. When he walked in there was the living room just right there in front of him but he ignored that as he went and checked out the first floor of the house. He didn't find any whereabouts of Death. He moved to the second floor and as he moved up the stairs he heard something that he didn't think he would hear, a piano. His anger was temporarily subsided as he moved closer to the sound. When he came upon it he saw a woman playing a piano in a rather empty room.

She had long black hair that went to her waist and she looked to be in her early 30's. she had a near perfect hourglass figure and had a large bust. She looked to be a little more than 6 feet and she wore a long dark cloak but it was tattered around the legs. She had her eyes closed but he just walked in quietly and stood near the piano. She was play fur elise by Beethoven which was an interesting pick. She then finished her play and looked up to Issei with her eyes open. They were white with regular black pupils.

"You must be Death" Issei stated

"And who might you be young man?" she said with a slight sultry voice

"My name is Issei and I assume you know why I am here." He said as he narrowed his eyes under the mask

"Well if it isn't Bahamaut, you troublemaker. I haven't seen you in a while. I still remember that mark you gave me." She stood up and strode over to Issei as she undid the top of her cloth which exposed a rather large amount of her bust and showed a large gash going from her shoulder down beneath her robe. She then pressed herself up against him as her hands glided up the armor

Issei grabbed her hands and dropped his sword and just looked her dead in the eyes.

"You have what I am looking for, right?" he said as he was getting tired of her antics

"mm, you're no fun, just like my little Baha but I don't mind serious…" she drew her face in to his but Issei had enough

Issei with the help of Bahamaut, picked her up and pinned her to the ground with his knee on her right arm and his right hand on her left arm. he brought his sword over and put it to her neck.

"Do you have Kuroko's memories or not? If you waste my time any more, I will not hesitate to slaughter you like cattle here and now." He said, his voice laced with poison

"Fine, fine, I do not have it per say but I can point you in the right direction." She leaned up closer to him as if trying to whisper so he leaned in and the mane that came out from his helmet cascaded around him down to her. She then whispered something to him where he widened his eyes before picking her up.

"Don't mess with me! If I knew he did it, I would have killed him already and besides, what proof do you have?" he raised his voice while holding her in the air by her cloth

She smirked for just a second before in one swift motion, she wrapped her legs around his pecs and upper back, leaned back sending him into the air and having her twirl about, and having him land on his back with her straddling him. she leaned in close where her bust was practically spilling out and she had a seductive face and voice on.

"Because I am Death, and I know how and when someone dies so isn't that enough?" she was right next to his ear which was behind the mask

He grit his teeth but what she said did hold true. She was Death, a primordial entity so it wouldn't be silly to think that she knew who someone's killer was. When he came to this realization he just laid his head down and looked up at the ceiling with Death on top of her.

'I wonder what Ophis would think if she saw this?' he questioned why he thought of Ophis but he disregarded it and looked back at Death.

"So how long are you going to be on top of me?"

"mmm, probably forever, even though you feel rough, I could get this nasty stuff off of you so I can get to the meat." She licked her lips with a lustful look in her eyes to which a drop of sweat ran down Issei's head.

He tried to get up but he found himself stuck by some hands coming out of the ground. He looked at them and then back to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said with as much composure as he could pull

"Well I gave you something now I must take in return." She said with a purr as her face drew in closer

"How about a favor?" he blurted out to stop her

"A… favor?" her interested was piqued and Issei immediately realized the mistake he made but now he has to go through or risk fighting her

"A favor for later if you let me go now and you can use it whenever." He said while internally kicking himself thinking about how big of a fuck up he made

She seemed to think for herself for a few seconds before looking back at him with a smile

"fine you have a deal. You can walk away with the information given and who was her memories in exchange for a favor. And speaking of memories you might need this." She got off of him and handed him a glowing rainbow looking sphere that seemed to spark and radiate with color and vigor. He took it and it disappeared as he took it in both hands.

"What was that?" he looked at her as he stood up

"That was 1/5 of Kuroko's memories. You can find the others with my cousin, Chaos, Loki, the one I mentioned earlier, and the last is surprise, surprise, still inside her." She said with a hand on her hip and smile on her face

"Thanks I don't know what to say, how can I make this up to you since you are helping me out so much?" he looked at her weirdly under the mask

"With another favor." Her regular smile got a little sultry again

He facepalmed on the outside before looking at her

"Fine" he walked back out with Death staring at him as he walked out which left her pondering. She then pondered out loud

"So he's the one who's going to Seize Existence, huh? That will be interesting" she smirked to herself as she sat back down at the piano and continued playing

Issei came back to Ophis who waiting patiently except there was a bunch of groaning men at her feet. He was tempted to ask but they probably tried to get her before getting beaten up. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Issei?" she tilted her head to the side slightly which made her look even cuter

"Yeah I did, let's go." He smiled and created a rift in a rock where they went back to his house.

When they came out, they were just about to come upon his house only to see everyone who was at the meeting from that one day standing there, minus mythologies not native to Japan. He facepalmed loud enough for them all to hear before he looked up with a look of tired in his face

'I don't get paid enough for this.' He thought to himself

 **To start things off, Halo 5. Jesus I can't get enough, also I got 2 of my 4 wisdom teeth pulled some days ago so I had to contend with that. But hey this story is getting somewhere but that brings about some points. Firstly I know this story jumped around a bit so yeah… next thing. I actually don't have a definitive end for this story so this is probably going to go until I can find an end or something. Also that brings the next and final point, my writing. The way I write is I don't actually have a script or outline I just kind of start a chapter and just let it go until I feel its long enough which is probably what hurts and helps me at the same time so if any of you what to write something good, just remember that mine has no real structure so if you have structure you are probably already better than me. Anyways stay frost flamingoes**

HeavensDownfall


	7. Chapter 7 Memory Catcher

**Hey guys I'm back again and its good to see you all. Did everyone have a Christmas, because I know I did. I got some 20 lbs dumbbells and a new set of lifting gloves, hell yeah! Anyways sorry I couldn't post but you know, family and stuff you guys know. Anyways I looked upon the last chapter and noticed at the end I said house. I meant to say the cave just to clear that up. Also I know I rushed that chapter so I'm going to take my time with this, hopefully. On with the show!**

 **Chapter 7 Memory Catcher**

Issei was sitting on one of the many large rocks with his hands crossed in front of his face which made it look like he was thinking about something when in reality he was questioning…

"Why the hell are you all in my home?!" he shouted at the large group of people in his cave

He felt violated since they just invited themselves in. he stood up and walked over to everyone who were either standing or sitting on the rocks. He softened the rocks out so they weren't rough but rather very smooth but still hard. It was then that Sirzechs came forward to speak.

"I would be correct in assuming you are Issei, host of Bahamaut, the Dragon God of Dimensions?" he said

"Who's asking and for what reason?" Issei was being hostile and none of them knew why

"We have come to talk about you and your plans as you pose a threat to the supernatural." He said slightly raising his hands to signal he didn't mean any harm

"That sounds like you wanna fight…" Issei trailed off as his aura started spilling over everyone before Ophis came over to him

"I don't think they would do that, they know how powerful you are. Its not like fighting them will help anything." She spoke with her usual voice but it hand hints of concern and warmth beneath it

Issei sighed and brought his power back in before sitting down with Ophis as he looked at Sirzechs who had a raised eyebrow but continued.

"Issei I think we should all know, where does your allegiance lie?" he said in a serious tone

"With my own goals obviously. The only who I would go out of my way to help is Ophis and my family." Sirzechs just exhaled a little bit and closed his eyes

"So… what do you plan to do?"

"If by right now is what you mean, then I have to go find a certain few people and take back what is mine. You are welcome to help me if you feel so inclined. I would be grateful if you could help me but if you don't feel like helping then leave please." He said with seriousness and a little hate

Sirzechs looked to everyone who either shook their heads or just shrugged their shoulders and he looked back at Issei.

"Very well, we are in agreement to help you do what it is as long as you don't bring any level of destruction to our doorstep."

Issei stood up suddenly and walked over to the water before holding out his hand. It was then that some files came out of thin air and he walked back to Sirzechs. There were two files and the third one he didn't pull out since he would save him for himself. He was going to make that fucker pay.

"These are the two people I need to find and take back what is mine. If you can at least find their location for me, you would have my thanks." He said just indifferently

Sirzechs opened one file and looked at the picture and saw Loki. He raised an eyebrow but closed the file and looked at the other one which prompted him to raise both eyebrows and widen his eyes to which everyone got curious. Sirzechs closed the files and looked back at Issei.

"I can guarantee we can find the first one but the second will take time." He said trying to get over his surprise

"As long as you can get me their whereabouts in a timely and orderly fashion, that is fine." He went over to the rock and sat down and just looked at everyone who looked back at him.

"Well? What are you still doing here, get going!" he said raising his voice and waving his hand

They felt blown off and wanted to hit him but they knew that was a problem so they reluctantly left to go on a mission to hunt a certain god and a primordial entity. After they all left, Issei got up again and went over to the pool and sat down next to it in an upright half fetal position staring at its reflective sea foam color with a tinge of green. It was then that Ophis came next to him and sat down and looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" she asked curiously

"It's just a lot happened in 2 days so I kind of feel it catching up with me now and I feel just a little overwhelmed but I know that when this is over, my life will come back to me. I have wasted away many years of my life just for these precious moments and I am not about to waste them." He said with a smile and his voice filled with pride and hope. It interested her greatly

As she looked at him while in her thoughts he got up and went over to a smooth section of rock and laid down on it as he tried to go to sleep. however when he did, he felt something grab him from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ophis hugging him in a somewhat seductive position. This confused him somewhat and brought a light shade of red to his face as he was never exposed to this. He was going to ask but he decided against it and fell asleep.

 **Okay so I am going to stop the chapter here because I want to be able to focus on the next chapter at hand. I think I want to put two battles into the next chapter but I'm not sure also at the time of writing, I am kind of lacking energy so yeah. Also I have a bunch of story ideas, to be exact, 9 stories across 3 universes, 3 of which take place in the DxD universe. Anyways I'm thinking of doing dual story writing but I'm worried I might get burned so I'm going to see what works. Anyways stay frosty Flash.**

HeavensDownfall


	8. Chapter 8 Showdown

**So here we are again people. I must say it intrigues me greatly that people would take such a liking to my stories given that there are plenty more out there that are better written. Especially by this guy, LordxSesshomaru who has amazing stories. Hell, he's probably 1 of 2 of the biggest reasons why I started back up fanfiction writing. I kind of aspire to be like him by way of making a story that everyone will like and portraying any way I want and being able to manipulate it like its nothing. But alas, my strength lies in my imagination and not in my ability to write but hopefully you all can help guide me there with your reviews. Anyways this chapter is going to have a fight in it but as I am writing this sentence I cannot decide on who I want him to hunt. Loki, Chaos, or mystery man. Either way there will be a fight which will lengthen this chapter back up to par. On with the chapter. Also lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like that I'll put some warnings where it starts and ends so you don't have to read it.**

 **Chapter 8 Showdown**

Issei was in his cave after receiving the information on Loki and Chaos sound asleep with Ophis. He finally woke up to the reflective pool still shimmering green and blue and was about to move when he met resistance. He looked behind him to see Ophis still in her clothes and snuggled up behind him. he smiled at how beautiful she looked asleep before skillfully getting out of her grasp and walking over to the pool where he undressed and stepped into the water. He could immediately feel the relaxing properties all over himself. He started wash down his body and hair but he didn't have shampoo. That didn't bother him so when he washed his body of sweat and dirt, he laid down near the shallow end and closed his eyes, going back to sleep in comfort, not to say he wasn't comfortable before. As he fell asleep, Ophis happened to wake up and when she saw that Issei was gone, she frowned a little. It was then she looked over and saw Issei in the pool naked. She stood up and went over to the pool as well. She discarded her clothing and was left stark naked before she also went into the water. Ophis could feel her muscles relaxing and energy coming back to her despite being the Infinite. She then turned around and looked at Issei and saw his body in its entirety. She slowly moved over and saw that there were some small wounds like bruises and cuts. She decided to lay down on top of him and started licking some of the cuts which earned a small moan from Issei's mouth, to which he started to wake up. When he did he could feel something warm going across his neck and chest and looked to see a naked Ophis licking his wounds. He grew very red in the face before talking.

"Um, Ophis, what are you doing?" he asked hesitantly

"I'm helping you with your wounds. You were hurt and there were a lot of injuries." She said in her usual monotone voice

"Well, not that I am complaining, but I might get the wrong idea if you do this." He said slightly averting his eyes

"How could you be misinterpreting this?" she said as she stopped licking and looked to Issei

"Well I thought we were getting intimate, like how when a boy and a girl love each other enough to have intercourse." He said looking back at her amazing body

"You mean like this?" she asked as she moved down

 **(Lemon begins)**

Ophis came between his legs and came upon his member which was rather well sized and was very warm on her body as she slid down. She started to run her finger down the underside of his shaft, eliciting a moan from him which told her she was doing good. She then started to stroke his entire member with one hand while fondling his boulders which resulted in him laying his head back and slightly groaning in pleasure. As she went on, Ophis occasionally licked the tip of his member which got him to gasp. It was his first time doing something like this so he was rather sensitive down there. Eventually she stopped using her hands and took the upper half of his shaft into her mouth all at once. He leaned forward fast from the sudden burst of pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down while using her tongue on the underside and the tip earning a series of moans from him as he felt like he was on Cloud 9. She also sent a small amount of energy through her mouth and into his member to make it more sensitive which got him to come.

She felt a hot liquid come into her mouth and fill it until it finally stopped and she pulled off of Issei's now erect shaft. She swallowed it and found that it was hot and salty with a tinge of bitterness. It was slightly bad tasting and smelling but she knew this meant that she was doing good. She then crawled up to his member and had it between her legs right next to her flower. When she was about to do it, Issei held his hand up, coming down from his pleasure high.

"Ophis, why are you doing this?" he asked trying to catch his breath

"Because when I saw you while you were fighting to take back your sisters memories, I realized that you don't give up on anything and that your personality is that of a pure hearted man, and that got me excited and made my face flush. When I tried to figure it out, I couldn't think of why I was doing these things so I went to someone and they told me it was love. So when you told me that this is what lovers do, I wanted to do it." she said as she was sitting on top of member

"Well its just that there is an order to these things and this usually doesn't come till later. Like we have to date a bunch first then kiss a little, then finally make it to here." He said hurriedly

"So, you don't want to do it with me?" she said, her voice starting to fill with sadness as she wore a crestfallen expression

He took in a deep breath and put on a serious face.

"That is not what I'm saying Ophis. I have had the same feeling for you for a while now. I wouldn't dream of doing this with anyone but you. You are the only one I love and you are admittedly very good at this." His face was a little red at the last bit

"You, love me?" she said with surprise and a tinge of red now on her face

"yeah. I love you, Ophis." He leaned in and kissed her passionately

The two got into the heated kissing as their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths before breaking apart for breath with a trail of saliva connecting the two. It was then that Issei picked up Ophis and set her down with him on top. He aligned himself with her at her entrance before looking to her. She nodded her head and he pushed in. it was slow up until his member was about half way in then he, without warning, put the rest in, breaking her hymen. She grit her teeth a little and let out a little meep which Issei thought sounded adorable. He slowly started thrusting in and out which got her breathing to turn heavy but not moaning. Issei took that as a challenge and kept at his slow moving pace before unexpectedly picking up the speed dramatically. This got her to gasp and moan loudly before she quickly shut her mouth before Issei started playing with her clit. This got her to moan under her hand which she couldn't stop. He also felt really good and was near climax. So he decided to make Ophis feel even better by playing with one breast and licking the other. This in tandem with Issei thrusting got her to moan quite loudly to which Issei felt prideful in. he then felt himself nearing completion.

"Ophis… I'm gonna come." He said raggedly as he continued to thrust rapidly thanks to his enhanced stamina

She leaned up and kissed him before whispering in his ear.

"It's okay, I want you to do it inside." She said with heavy breathing

This got Issei excited and somehow he thrusted even faster and harder before finally climaxing. Ophis moaned rather loudly due to the hot liquid she could feel flowing into her and Issei felt additional pleasure from her flower twitching and squeezing him. The two laid there in the afterglow of their session and they just looked at each other, smiling.

"I love you Ophis." He said suddenly

"I… I love you too Issei." she blushed lightly

They both snuggled each other and laid there for a while just in each other's warmth.

 **(Lemon End)**

Issei awoke slightly to the feeling of another person's warmth next to him and although in his half awake state, he knew that it was Ophis. He turned his head around and noticed she was sleeping oh so peacefully with a slight smile on her face. However, only a few seconds after being awake, he felt a presence. It was faint due to being very far away, but he felt it and he knew who it was.

Loki.

He could feel his blood boil as he quickly got up and threw on some clothes. He looked to see Ophis waking up and staring at him confused. He walked back over to her and kneeled down.

"Sorry Ophis but something just came up. I found out where Loki is and I want you to stay here." He kissed her on the forehead and stood back up and went over to the exit.

"Will you come back, Issei?" she asked with a feeling in her gut, a bad one

"You know me, I got your older brother and a weapon meant to slay people like him. you know I'm coming back." He said with a giant grin on his face that barely hid all the seething fury that was coursing through his very soul

She felt reassured somewhat but knew something bad was going to happen. She wanted to come with but knew that he could handle himself so he let him go do his thing.

Issei rushed out of the cave quickly and transformed into his suit of armor and moved with great haste towards Loki's position. When he came upon him after 5 seconds of high speed flight, he saw Loki just strolling through the city streets with casual clothes on, looking like a normal person. Issei moved at speeds not even greater gods could see. He came up right behind him and then…

"LOKI!" Issei let out a warcry but Loki couldn't even turn his head slightly before a solid fist came from behind and hit him right in the left side of his face, sending him into a nearby flower store. Thankfully no one was around this early in the morning which meant Issei could mess him up. However to make sure Loki could not escape, Issei formed a magic circle the size of a mini fridge which held a dragon's head for a symbol and 2 layers of runes that were rotating and periodically locking in place. He put the magic circle in the ground and it erected a barrier expanding for about a city block. It also shot white chains out at him and Loki. This meant that both were locked inside the barrier until one of them died. And Issei knew that it was not going to be him. He moved over to Loki as the shackles dissipated into thin air to prevent hindering of movement and went to strike Loki. However when he went in, there was no sign of him. He turned around and looked out to see if he was outside but didn't see him anywhere. It was then that he heard a skidding along the ground inside the flower shop. He whipped around fast enough to see a large grey entity fly at him with sharp fangs. He quickly used his limber body to bend backwards almost inhumanely and let the thing fly into the middle of the street. He then flipped the rest of the way and saw that it was a large grey wolf that was at least the size of 2 school buses. It bared its fangs and claws with an insane bloodlust in its eyes. Issei drew his sword and readied while he tried to sense for Loki. The wolf made a dash straight for Issei and went for a slash with its right paw but Issei ducked to the left and brought his sword down on its joint before embedding the blade a few inches into its knee. This got the wolf to try and bite him by bending its neck. Issei just jumped up and brought down his sword into the wolf's spine, disabling its back legs before he ran along its back to the face. When he got to the neck, Issei jumped off the left but brought the tip of his sword into the wolf's eye before letting the momentum carry him down to the under jaw before letting go with a spin where he landed in front of the grey wolf. The wolf, having its spinal cord severed, being stabbed in the eye and losing its front right paw, was in a lot of pain, evident by the howls and shouts along with it lying on the ground with a pool of blood starting to form. He went to form a magic circle but was in the back by lightning. It didn't do anything though since Issei had one of the most powerful dragons in existence as armor so he turned around and saw Loki with his brow furrowed. Issei closed the distance of 100 meters fast enough to make you question physics before Issei made a swing and cut off his arm, thanks to Loki moving out of the way. Now Loki was missing an arm and that grey wolf is dead. As Issei went to Loki to finish him though, Loki spoke.

"Fenrir, attack!" he shouted as he tried to flee

Issei looked to his left to see the grey wolf sitting up and jumped up to him with great speed. Issei couldn't get out of the way fast enough, so he just raised his arm and tried to block his fangs. Since he knew that Fenrir had fangs and claws that could kill gods. However when he bit down on the armor, it didn't puncture. The fangs that were supposed to put basketball-sized holes in his body didn't even scratch him. Issei quickly took advantage of this and formed a magic circle towards Fenrir's throat and spewed forth a stream of white fire, the hottest that fire can get. It burned all of Fenrir's mouth and his lungs with throat, causing him to let go and retreat while Issei prepared to move in.

As Fenrir touched the ground, Issei spawned his sword and had it levitate in the air, he then channeled mass energy into it making it the size of the truck before hurling it towards Fenrir. Fenrir moved out of the way but it managed to land on its waist, pinning Fenrir to the ground. It couldn't move which allowed Issei to go for Loki. He quickly flew towards him and gave him a left hook into the ground, forming a crater. Issei then sat on Loki and started feeding it to him. he repeatedly delivered blow after blow, crushing his skull, breaking his teeth and nose, before finally crushing his shoulders in his grip so he couldn't use his arms anymore. He then pulled him up to his face.

"Where is it, Loki?" he asked sounding very furious and ready to just rip him limb from limb

"Where's what, monster?" he said smirking while being covered in blood

Issei spawned a needle and impaled Loki's left eye and then removed it slowly, earning a cry of pain from the trickster god.

"Where?" he asked again

He coughed up a little blood on issei's mask. Issei just tossed the needle aside and put his hand over Loki's unmentionables. Issei then proceeded to, without warning, crushing them in a death grip. To which Loki responded with…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" his cries of pain could be heard across the city but they were trapped in a bubble that wouldn't allow entry or exit of anything so it fell upon deaf ears. Issei let go and wiped his hand off on Loki's jacket.

"One last time, Loki, where?" he deadpanned

He coughed and looked up with a mix of fear and hatred in his eyes. He then sighed and looked behind to see Fenrir right behind Issei. he smirked slightly.

"Fenrir!" the massive grey wolf pounced

However as Fenrir was about to bite Issei, Fenrir was picked up high into the sky. He was then eaten by a massive dragon, it was Bahamaut. He just crushed Fenrir and then ate him alive and whole. He then looked down at Loki and narrowed his eyes.

"Well it looks like your luck ran out, Loki." Issei then pressed the palm of his hand to Loki's forehead

Issei extracted all of Loki's memories and thoughts in an instant and processed them before throwing out most of it except info pertaining to Kuroko's thoughts. Issei smirked deviously.

Issei had his hand go through the spiritual world and pointed it towards Loki's chest. He then, with great pain, pulled out Loki's soul which came with Kuroko's memory. He severed Loki's soul from her memory before obliterating his soul which killed Loki. It was then that the bubble disappeared along with all the structural damage but left Loki's body there, lifeless. Issei stood up and just walked away towards his home.

"One down, 2 to go." Issei then had his armor dissipate and walked down the street

 **After 5 long years I finally got this out but hey, school demands a lot so yay, depression and hardships. Anyways I'm going to try to alternate chapters between this and the Ruler of Heaven which I recommend you read. Shameless plug. Also I think before I try to alternate chapters, I'm going to do a bunch of chapter on my other story to get it to a similar amount to this story so probably to like 6 or something. Anyways stay frosty fools**

HeavensDownfall


	9. Chapter 9 Everything To Gain

**Back at it again here. Probably gonna end this story in the next 2 or 3 chapters, 1 for each fight and then maybe one after that but I don't know what to put in it. Anyways let's go.**

 **Chapter 9 Everything to gain**

Issei walked back in to his cave to see Ophis playing with Kuroko's hair and Kuroko whispering about something. He had 3/5 of her memories and soul and now he needed the other two from Chaos and 'him'. He came up behind her and ran his fingers through her black smooth hair and had his armor dissipate as he gave her a kiss. He put the 3/5 into a little bag.

"How is she doing?" he asked with concern

"She's still the same as when you found her but she does at least eat food and drink water to live." She stated blankly

Issei sat there while looking at Kuroko's blank face. He wanted to get her back to normal and have his life back but it would be a challenge. First Chaos, then him. he sighed and went over to a smooth patch of rock where he lied down and looked at the shimmering crystals in the ceiling. He thought to himself over and over about what he should do after this whole thing. Live a life where Ophis and him would live together? Use Bahamaut and go conquer the galaxy? He didn't know and he was concerned about his next move. He sighed heavily and looked over to Ophis and Kuroko. He resolved himself to focus on the task at hand. Get Kuroko's memory and soul back then move from there. He looked back up again at the crystals.

'I'm coming for you Chaos, so you better be ready.'

 **Time Skip: a few hours**

Issei was walking through an empty zone of space, which was effectively just pitch black. He was wearing Bahamaut so that he wouldn't be hurt in any way. He was told by Bahamaut that Chaos hung around Order and Order liked peace which would usually only show up in a quiet place. He was looking around him in a 360 radius in all directions so he could find Chaos. As he was floating through the emptiness of space, he saw a speck in the distance and closed in on it. He came upon a man wearing nothing but a blue robe and had a long grey beard with hair to match. He sat in a meditative position with his eyes closed. Issei came in front of him and decided to roll with it. he sat in the same position and closed his eyes. The old man spoke.

"What is a human and Bahamaut doing all the way out here?" the old man asked

"We have come to seek the one we call Chaos. Chaos has something that I need." Issei spoke with his eyes still closed

"Hmmm, that does sound like something Chaos would do. Take something that is not hers. I do not know where she is, although it is likely that she will return soon so you may wait if you wish." The old man spoke again

Issei sighed and just waited there in that position while Chaos came.

A few minutes passed and he felt a new presence. He opened his eyes slowly as he slightly dozed off and looked out through his peripheral vision and saw a woman glide over and she was… giggling? Issei met Death and she was weird so he just brushed it off and looked back to the old man. He breathed in and closed his eyes.

'That woman must be Chaos.' He thought to himself

The giggling woman eventually stopped and came over next to Order and looked at Issei.

"Hey, old man, who's this freaky looking dude?" she said with a curious voice but laced with foolishness

"He, Chaos, is Issei and Bahamaut and they are here to talk with you." Spoke Order with a very calm voice

'Oh~? Well then, Issei, it is my pleasure to meet the host of Bahamaut. Now why would little young you want to meet little ol' me?" she said with an almost southern accent

Issei opened his eyes to look at the woman.

She had long red hair that reached down to her waist and she seemed to be about his height. Her eyes were a sky blue which gave her a mysterious aura. She had D cups which complimented her figure. She wore human clothes surprisingly. She just had a white tank top and a pair of grey men's shorts. He wasn't about to question people like her. She was Chaos after all.

"I came here on a few reliable sources that you have something I want and need." He spoke calmly hoping to just get this peacefully without having to use any of his anger until he met him.

"And what might that be?" she said with a hint of malice in her voice although it was playful and she was teasing him

"I want you to return the soul fragment of the person named Kuroko Hyoudou to me."

She hummed to herself for a few seconds while he stared at her intently before she grew a large smile.

"No." she said bluntly

At that moment Issei wanted nothing more than to bring Anduril and cleave her in two but he restrained himself somehow.

"Why not?" he spoke, a trickle of malice coming through

"Because I don't feel like it." she said and started floating away

He sighed. It was time to persuade a certain little bitch.

He stood up in the nothingness of black and held his left hand out.

"I have seen war and known peace, for I shall bless this blade with Infinity's Dragon Tamer, Jugundis, and Eternity's Dragon Killer, Samael, for this is the blade that shall split the heavens and devour the stars."

Order glided away and Chaos turned around and as she saw the blade come out, Chaos, a primordial entity who caused, well, chaos, widened her eyes in horror.

"Type Ragnarok, Final Fold Ultimus style, Anduril, Spear of Endless victory."

The spear came out from the magical circle which leaked pure energy. Issei now held in his hands the weapon that he would use to 'persuade' Chaos.

He slowly glided over towards her and stopped mere centimeters from her face, frozen in fear. The power that surged from him was enough to actually split the very fabric of the universe and that was power to be wielded for fear. She wanted to attack but she knew play time was over. She held up her hand in an open palm and brought the fragment of the soul. Issei took it without releasing eye contact and glided away and turned around.

"You didn't have to be a little bitch about it." Chaos mumbled under her breath

Issei stopped. He turned around and just closed the distance fast enough that it spooked her. His helmet dissipated and he grabbed her with his free hand. He then crashed his lips into hers. It shocked her and she never experienced this thing before but she felt hot. Issei shoved his tongue into her mouth and started making out furiously. She responded in kind and grabbed him and deepened the kiss. For some reason she felt so good that her hands traveled down to her nether regions. Just as she got there, Issei stopped the kiss and pushed her back lightly. The moment their mouth-to-mouth connection broke, she felt extremely weak, like the power… had been… sucked… from her.

"You are relieved of duty."

Issei swung Anduril downwards and killed Chaos, leaving her body to float in the empty space with a trail of blood.

Issei twirled Anduril around and disappeared back to his cave.

 **Here we go. Probably feel like I'm going to end up shoehorning the final chapter but oh well. Stay frosty fools**

HeavensDownfall


	10. Chapter 10 Him

**So here we are again. Hopefully this new writing schedule works out. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I decided to stop uploading chapters one at a time and start uploading the whole story. This will be carried out for all present and future stories. So hopefully I will finish this story by the end of tomorrow. Anyways let's get to it.**

 **Chapter 10 Him**

Issei arrived back in the cave where he disbanded the armor and walked over to Kuroko. Ophis wasn't around and he didn't really pay much attention to that since she has been around for a long time and probably has things to take care of. He went over to Kuroko and looked at her. Still soulless eyes but he smiled, knowing that they would soon be filled with life again. Of course she would find it weird why she is living in a cave but those were small details that he would worry about later. He stroked her hair and looked at the shimmering pond in the cave and just stared at it idly. He felt like he was looking into the universe and wanted to just stay in this state forever but snapped out of it and stood up. He looked at his own hands and then back to the pond.

'Well, time to go murder Sirzechs.' He thought to himself with a monotone voice

He walked out of the cave and went to the outskirts of town and put down a magic circle leading to hell.

He exited from the circle and came upon the Gremory mansion. Oversized and unnecessary for a family of less than 5. He sighed and brought about Bahamaut and kicked down the doors. He felt for Sirzechs presence and walked up the staircase and down the halls. As he did though, a bunch of guards came out of nowhere and charged him. he did not have time for cannon fodder so he simply let his aura surge and either incapacitate the guards or kill them outright. He walked over the bodies and came upon a set of doors. It seemed to be the room that Sirzechs worked in and he could feel his presence behind the door so he again, kicked it down. He walked in and saw Sirzechs looking out the window with a glass of wine in his hand. He turned and took a sip of it before putting it down and looking to Issei.

"So it would seem I have been found, huh?" Sirzechs said with a small smile

"You didn't honestly think you could get away with stealing my sister's memories did you?" Issei said while his voice was starting to bleed anger and killing intent as he strode towards Sirzechs

"Well I think you can figure out why I did it at least." Sirzechs said as he reached for Kuroko's memories

"Of course, you are a devil after all. It would make sense that you would try and set it so that I would either die and you could resurrect me into service or hold my sister's memories hostage for my allegiance. I'm not surprised, seeing as no one would not want power of this magnitude." Issei said now just a few feet from his desk and stopped.

Sirzechs pulled out Kuroko's memory and put it on the desk. He let go of it and looked back to it.

"Well, if it is any consolation, at least it was not in the hands of someone who would stupidly destroy such an item that is precious to you." Sirzechs stated simply as Issei picked it up

"That much is true, but nonetheless, you still did something that, in my book, has a price that must be paid for." Issei said looking back to Sirzechs

Sirzechs thought on what he could give to get out of getting his entire race destroyed and he was unsure of what to give. He already possessed power beyond his so trying to give/teach him the power of Destruction is just a waste of time and he didn't want to give up his personal possessions, being the devil he is. He settled on one thing that might work.

"How about Rias and Grayfia?" he said looking back to Issei

Issei chuckled lightly at that.

"You really are a devil, aren't you?" he said chuckling

"Well it is in the name."

"Very well then, I will take those two and I want control of half of all devil territories." Issei stated bluntly

"What?!" Sirzechs stood up from his seat and looked at him with wide eyes

"You heard me. Besides, I doubt you would only care about those two if their lives were in danger but for the existence of devils as a whole, land is a must have. So it is either this deal or I deal you some dead bodies." He spoke with a smile under his mask

Sirzechs was sweating a little bit. Right now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, the rock being Issei's demand and the hard place being the lives of devils. He knew that denying would be a major problem for everyone and accepting, he might subject the devils to tyranny. He would hope that Issei showed some mercy.

"Fine then. 1/2 of all devil territory as well as Rias and Grayfia, in exchange for the memories of your sister and in return…" he suddenly realized what a bad deal this was.

"In return, the land that I own will remain largely unaffected for the most part unless betrayal happens between you and me. In essence the devils and plant life living there will see no changes to their daily lives." Issei said turning around and walking out of the room

He arrived back at the cave and looked for his sister. He spotted her staring back at the water as it was always dark in here and the only source of light was the reflection of the pool. He sat down in front of her with the memories in hand. He made sure to disband the armor so she wouldn't see something scary.

"Hey Kuroko, it's me Issei. Are you ready to become yourself again?" he asked with happiness in his voice as he looked back to his sister. Of course she did not respond.

He took the memories that he had and slowly pushed them into her head, allowing the brain to take in the memories of everything. As he did, he made sure to alter what she had seen when she didn't have her memories so nothing would be out of the ordinary.

As the head encompassed the thoughts, he could see light coming back into Kuroko's eyes. When she recovered, she blinked a few times than fell over in exhaustion. Issei caught her and let her rest on his lap while he waited for her to awaken.

"Welcome home, sis." He said with tired eyes and a smile as he fell asleep too in his sitting position.

 **END**

 **And so this story finally comes to a close with Issei getting his sister back and other stuff. Anyways, one story down, many more to go. Stay frosty family**

HeavensDownfall


	11. Vote now, we need it!

**Yo there is a poll up on my profile for which story I should do next, so go check it out, it will close on Sunday morning and whichever has the most votes will be the next story. Why are you still reading this, go vote!**


End file.
